Nos esperamos
by Mimy GM
Summary: Hermione amava Harry, Draco amava Gina. O que eles poderiam fazer? Apenas esperar? Nos esperamos foi o que disse ele com falso entusiasmo, e ela só assentiu... Cada um para o seu lado então... Flash back Draco disse: Gina volta comigo e Potter é todo seu
1. Decepções e surpresas

**Capitulo 1, Decepção e surpresas**

O amava, sempre o fez desde que o viu pela primeira vez no trem, com sua roupa grande, seus óculos quebrados. Com esse sorriso inocente em seu rosto, com essa humildade que emanava mesmo sendo quem era. O admitia, estava apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, esse menino de cabelo preto bagunçado, olhos verde esmeralda, e essa cicatriz tão característica nele; estava apaixonada por Harry Potter.

Sempre soube que ele a via como uma amiga ou no pior dos casos como uma irmã, até hoje. Quando ele pegou suas mãos e disse que precisava falar com ela urgente e a convidou para jantar em sua casa.

Estava nas nuvens, até que enfim depois de 14 anos ele se declararia. Se não fosse para que seria, sozinhos a luz de velas, ou não? Bom não importava se haviam velas ou não.

Essa semana ele havia sido extremamente amistoso com ela, ficaram ate tarde no apartamento dela conversando, eram quase um casal. Havia vezes que ele dormia em sua casa porque não gostava de estar sozinho, tinha roupa e tinha a chave de seu apartamento. Só o que faltava trocar era um pequeno, bom para que mentir, um GRANDE detalhe de que eram somente amigos.

Mas isso mudaria hoje, se ele não decidisse trocar a situação, ela o faria. Sabia que era do protótipo de um homem, a pesar de que seu cabelo era ondulado, e tinha corpo de mulher, vestia roupas grandes, poucas vezes usava saltos, exeto hoje que teria que estar maravilhosa. Havia chamado sua amiga Luna que sabia um pouco mais de como vestir-se para uma ocasião como essa. Colocou um vestido um pouco apertado Branco e umas sandálias com um salto não tão alto da mesma cor, como disse Luna para não perder a elegância, e uma maquiagem suave, alisou o cabelo com uma poção.

-Esta perfeita!- foi o que disse Luna quando terminou de ajudá-la - tenho certeza de que Harry te pedira em casamento imediatamente, para que use algo branco - disse rindo-deveria deixar de usar essas roupas escuras, essa cor fica maravilhosa em você.

-Obrigada Luna - respondeu a castanha sorrindo - sem você eu não haveria conseguido.

-Por nada Mione - lhe respondeu a Loira enquanto lhe abraçava pelos ombros, dando-lhe apoio - espero que seja maravilhoso - olhou a hora e disse melhor que vá, olhe a hora - apontou para o relógio - não deixarei que use a chaminé, deve esta perfeita - pegou sua carteira e sua chave que estavam em uma mesinha se quiser eu te levo, já sabe, para que não deixe seu carro na rua - e lhe piscou um olho.

-ok - te disse simplesmente a castanha.

Desceram do edifício ate o estacionamento, caminharam ate um carro cor prata, e entraram nele. Luna amava dirigir… depois de Rony estava seu carro por isso nem sequer usava a rede de flu, aparatar, vassouras e coisas assim. Com seu ruivo, todos os fins de semana iam de carro assistir uma partida de quadribol.

Não demoraram muito a chegar à casa de Harry.

-Obrigado Luna, te devo uma - e apontou para si mesma - e uma bem grande.

-te cobrarei- sorrio a loira - espero que seja melhor do que imagina, espera - abriu o porta-luvas do carro, tirou um saquinho e lhe lançou-nunca se sabe - e se foi rapidamente.

A castanha ficou corada ao se dar conta do que era, um preservativo. Não que fosse virgem nem nada, mas não havia pensado em fazer com seu melhor amigo, mas havia que correr o risco, rio diante dos seus conflitos. Se lembrava perfeitamente da sua primeira vez foi no quinto ano quando Harry andava apaixonado por Cho, se surpreenderam, não? Mas bom, havia acontecido muito precocemente e foi com seu outro melhor amigo Rony, sempre soube que ele se sentia atraído por ela, mas depois disso, se deu conta de que não sentia nada mais que amizade.

Caminhou com nervosismo, mordendo os lábios chegou à porta de entrada. Tocou duas vezes e esperou. Pronto apareceu um lindo moreno com um sorriso no rosto remexendo os cabelos, estava com sua camisa de listas verticais com os dois primeiros botões abertos, e jeans.

-mione, uau!! - foi o que disse o garoto, olhando-a de cima a baixo - esta linda - seguiu, fazendo com que a garota ficasse sem graça - deveria se vestir assim mais vezes, deveria mostrar mais seus tornozelos, entre.

-Harry, não exagere, eu não fiz nada - mentiu a garota entrando na casa.

-porque não abriu, tem a chave perguntou o garoto.

-emm -"droga", pensou a castanha - é que esqueci no meu trabalho - disse rapidamente.

- Ta – disse ele - vamos para sala.

-e sobre o que quer falar? - perguntou ela já impaciente, uma vez que estava sentada.

-sempre direta ao ponto - respondeu sorrindo o moreno, ela somente sorrio - bom te direi rapidamente.

-Sim - disse com um sorriso nervoso no rosto

-eu… bem - ele estava nervoso, não fazia falta olhá-lo, já que suas próprias palavras saiam falhadas, e ela que também estava nervosa, segurou suas mãos em sinal de apoio.

-Calma - disse a garota, sem soltar-lhes as mãos –conta-me - ele suspirou fortemente.

-Herm, eu - e a garota estava que se não aguentava - eu, quero pedir Gina em casamento - ela soltou suas mãos de vez.

-eu… eu… -a garota estava em choque esperava ter ouvido mal - desculpa, acho que não escutei direito

-quero pedir Gina, e quero que seja a madrinha e me ajude a dizê-la - ele disse sem se dar conta da dor que suas palavras estavam causando na sua amiga.

-eu, não sei o que dizer- disse a garota chorando com a cabeça baixa - ou seja, vocês estão juntos.

-sim - disse ele assentindo, segurou no queixo da garota e levantou seu rosto, e perguntou preocupado - porque esta chorando?

-não é nada, só estou emocionada - disse ela morrendo por dentro.

-isso quer dizer que aceita?- ela o olhou interroganda - aceita ser a madrinha e me ajudar - perguntou.

-Sim é o que você quer - respondeu ele sem poder levantar a cabeça - Sinto muito Harry, mas não posso ficar – lhe disse ela – tenho um… encontro.

-A é por isso que esta tão arrumada espertinha – disse ele rindo - esta bem Mione, amanhã passo por seu apartamento para que me ajude ta bom?

-NÃO - praticamente gritou, ele olhou estranhando - digo, não posso, tenho trabalho.

-mas à tarde como sempre - perguntou o moreno

-não posso Harry, talvez eu te chame nos vemos logo - e sem nem da um beijo em sua bochecha e um abraço, que era como sempre se despedia de seus melhores amigos, saiu depressa da casa.

Começou a correr era mais de nove da noite, fazia frio e ela tonta não havia trazido a jaqueta pensando que "aconteceria algo mais" que inocente foi, como não se deu conta. Lagrimas corriam em suas bochechas chegou a uma praça, caminhou ate um banco, e tirou o salto que lhe deixava cansada.

"Maldita seja" pensou ao parecer esse não era seu dia. Não deixava de chorar, sempre foi a mais sensata do grupo, e agora por motivos amorosos o fazia.

Não se deu conta do tempo que passava rápido, Olhou a hora em um grande relógio de uma loja. Onze e meia, não tinha dinheiro, nem jaqueta, Tão pouco forças para aparatar, assim não restava outra forma que não caminhar. Pelo menos vivia perto de Harry, mas estava sem sapato, porque havia tirado o seu, e foi embora descalça. Caminhou durante meia hora, por fim quando chegou ao seu apartamento, o zelador a olhou preocupado, e ela somente lhe sorrio, subiu no elevador onde havia uma pessoa.

-15° andar, por favor - e começou a subir.

- O que aconteceu Granger, o pobretão te deixou?- perguntou com zombaria a pessoa que estava no elevador

-mas que ra…- disse levantando o rosto e enfrentando - Malfoy? - perguntou ao reconhecer a pessoa que havia falado - o que faz aqui?

-nada que te interesse - disse com um sorriso no canto da boca - e porque esse aspecto? Embora esteja vestida, melhor do que de costume - e rio ao comentário.

- Idiota - disse justamente quando o elevador parou. Saiu dele, pelo menos havia esquecido o que se passou por alguns segundos. Entrou em seu apartamento. Tirou o vestido pela cabeça, ficando só com roupas de baixo, e entrou no banheiro. Foi ate a banheira que havia enchido com sua varinha, entrou nela e afundou completamente prendendo a respiração, depois de uns segundos saiu. Sempre que estava estressada fazia o mesmo. Devido ao seu trabalho estava constantemente assim, já que ela era chefe da seção de "Maldições e feitiços acidentais" Do Hospital St Mungus, tinha muito trabalho, havia terminado seus estudos fazia dois anos e pronto haviam a nomeado chefe da seção. Quase não atendia paciente, a menos que houvesse um que ninguém pudesse atender ou que estava muito mal, ela aparecia mostrando todos os seus conhecimentos. Seu trabalho era mais de escritório ou de ensinar nas universidades mágicas quando requisitada.

Estava 15 minutos nesse banho, seus pés doíam assim quando terminou colocou um pijama e se deitou. Ela não conseguia admitir o quanto havia sido precipitada. A professora de adivinhação tinha razão.

Casar-se, o grande amor da sua vida ia casar-se e com Gina, suspirou longamente enquanto uma lagrima caia por sua bochecha, limpou rapidamente, não queria chorar pelo que não tinha mais jeito. E pensando em Harry adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte se levantou com melhor animo. Já que tinha que dar aulas em uma universidade mágica, gostava de lá já que ensinar era o que mais gostava. Mas seu sorriso mudou, entre seus alunos estava Gina, que havia mudado de carreira e por isso estava na universidade. Suspirou teria que vê-la e fingir que nada havia acontecido, pelo menos podia usar a desculpa de "não posso ficar com você, sabe que sou professora". Começaria a se vestir melhor, tinha que se valorizar mais talvez quando falasse com Luna ela lhe ajudasse a comprar roupa. Estava vestida com uma roupa de duas peças café, calça e jaqueta, com uma blusa sem alça branca, sapatos não muito altos, tomou café da manhã e fez um coque com seu cabelo todo preso. Pegou suas chaves e se foi por pó de flú, coberta por uma capa gritou "_Universidade mágica de Londres_" e assim desapareceu entre as chamas.

Ao chegar a uma sala com varias chaminés, tirou a túnica e olhou ao redor, _diabos_ havia chegado tarde. Caminhou rapidamente ate a sua sala e quando chegou viu que a maioria dos estudantes estava fazendo bagunça.

- Bom dia garotos, lamento o atraso - disse sentando-se em sua carteira e tirando a jaqueta, recebendo vários assobios por isso, já que sua blusa era bastante justa e marcava muito bem suas curvas, sem graça pegou seu jaleco que estava pendurado e se virou para olhar os seus alunos -Novamente me desculpo, hoje vamos ver... - e assim continuou sua aula, quando já tinha uma hora de aula ela disse - Hoje, vamos começar com as idas ao hospital - todos começaram a fazer festa - agora, vamos assistir uma operação de forma trouxa, já que como sabem são métodos que também são usados no mundo mágico, assim com nada de mas, ficaram 90 min. assistindo e tomando nota do que vêem. Depois disso, podem ir. Eu serei quem falara com o chefe, mas em caso de perguntarem, somos da universidade mágica, estão todos prontos? - a maioria assentiu

-de verdade, é preciso isso Mione?? - perguntou uma ruiva

-senhorita Ginebra, lamento, mas para dirigir - se a mim tem que ser com respeito, Professora Granger, se não se incomoda - disse a castanha olhando a cara de desintendida da ruiva.

-professora Granger - disse com ironia - o que acontece s eu não quiser ir?

-se não quer ir senhorita Weasley, terá um trasgo como nota em minha matéria e por isso não poderá continuar no próximo ano.

A ruiva bufou. Todos foram ao hospital, assistiram a operação, ao final da aula estavam todos maravilhados, a grande maioria ficou encantada com a saída, e queriam repeti-la. Quando voltaram à universidade a castanha lhes disse.

-espero que tenham gostado - disse sorrindo, vendo o assentimento geral - Na próxima aula, quero um resumo do que viram de umas 15 folhas somente. Com o nome do hospital, o método cirúrgico, e sua experiência pessoal… espero que tenham um bom dia - já havia chegado ao fim as 3 horas de aula que tinham com ela, começaram a sair da sala. Sempre esperava a sala esvaziar e arrumava um pouco. Mas nesse dia tinha que atender uma garota que havia sido enfeitiçada e ninguém sabia o que fazer, assim tirou o jaleco e colocou sua jaqueta, pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala. Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver Gina com um loiro conversando, ou melhor, brigando e com muita gente observando. Viu por perto uma garota da sua aula

-Emma, que esta acontecendo? - perguntou a sua aluna

-professora - disse nervosa - o que esta acontecendo é que a Weasley esta terminando com seu namorado

-Com seu namorado? - perguntou com o queixo caído

-Sim, não havia percebido? - e ao ver Hermione negar com sua cabeça prosseguiu - sempre vem buscá-la, mesmo que ela não goste, mas depois tudo se resolve - e sem notar a cara de desconcerto da professora falou - também com um namorado como Draco Malfoy, qualquer uma perdoaria tudo.

-Como - perguntou - Draco Malfoy - não podia acreditar - não pode ser

-Conhece ele?? - disse a garota voltando a olhá-la, já que estava literalmente babando olhando o loiro - professora - perguntou ao ver que não havia resposta.

-GINEBRA - gritou a castanha - posso saber o que faz, dando esse espetáculo?

-eu… eu… eu… mione - a ruiva não sabia o que fazer.

-Não se preocupe não me diga nada, por favor, senhor Malfoy, pode sair do instituto, não sei se não sabe ler, mas veja - disse apontando a um letreiro que dizia "SO ALUNOS E PESSOAS AUTORIZADAS".

-Que aconteceu Granger, com ciúmes? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Deixe-a Malfoy, ela tem razão - disse Gina.

- Esta bem, mas não perde por esperar – e se foi.

-o mione, não sabe do que me livrou - disse abraçando-a.

- Espere Gina, você não estava com o Harry? - a castanha perguntou ironicamente e com o sangue fervendo.

-sim, mas é que, bom... - disse gaguejando - eu de verdade não vou voltar a fazer

-Olhou para Gina - eu não direi nada a Harry, mas você tem que dizer - a ruiva assentio - já vou estou atrasada.

E sem mais se foi, estava surpresa com o que tinha acontecido, agora seu amigo era corno. Ela nunca lhe faria isso, teria que fazer ele abrir os olhos, ou melhor então, mostrar ao Harry que ela era melhor partido do que sua "amiga" Gina. Caminhou ate o Hospital com esse pensamento sem saber que o destino lhe ajudaria em sua meta, ou ao menos tentaria.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**N/T: Gente essa fic é uma tradução de Lo Logramos da maravilhosa autora Daniiblack obrigada Dani.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ta um pouco Hermione/Harry, mas isso vai mudar rsrsr...**

**Deixem reviews pra saber se eu devo continuar... Bjosss **


	2. Na boca da serpente

**Capitulo 2, NA BOCA DA SERPENTE.**

Draco Malfoy, seu nome rodava em seus pensamentos, inimigo desde que entrou em Hogwarts, o melhor da sua casa e em seu ultimo ano de colégio foi premio anual. Nunca mais o havia visto depois da formatura, até quase um ano, quando para surpresa de todos, havia começado a trabalhar no hospital, como médico de _DANOS POR ENCANTAMENTO. _Pelo que sabia ele era um médico muito bom, claro que não o via muito, já que seu trabalho era quase de escritório, raras vezes atendendo casos e grande parte na universidade, não o via muito. Atualmente não podia negar que estava lindíssimo, era um convencido, mesquinho, e tudo o mais, mas que estava bonito, estava.

Mas o que lhe surpreendia é que estivera saindo com Gina, nunca poderia imaginar, era algo tão estúpido como que se houvesse ficado com ela ou com Luna.

Caminhava depressa até o hospital, ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido há alguns minutos atrás e não percebeu que ao seu lado um caro lhe seguia, até que escutou uma buzina. Olhou para o lado para ver quem era e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

-Malfoy - sussurrou com estranheza - o que você quer?

- Entre e te explico - disse, a castanha o encarou com cara de "é idiota ou se faz" - não vou te fazer nada juro, vamos entre, vamos ao mesmo lugar - ela o olhou desconfiada e igualmente desconfiada subiu, não sabia para que raio havia caminhado se podia perfeitamente aparatar.

- E bem, o que é que você quer? - perguntou ela - é claro que me pedira algo em troca - a castanha viu como ele sorria, igual a como fazia quando eram adolescentes.

- Sempre tão inquisitiva, não Granger - disse o loiro.

- Te conheço Malfoy - disse ela dando de ombros - uma serpente não faz nada de graça.

- Não te insultei - se defendeu ele - mas tem razão, não faço por caridade.

- então fala - disse Hermione

- Você sabia que Gina estava com Potter? - Draco perguntou sério

- Não - negou com a sua cabeça - fiquei sabendo ontem - disse ela também mudando de expressão - Você tinha alguma coisa com ela não é?

- Sim - disse ele - estávamos juntos há dois anos - ela se surpreendeu pelo que sabia Malfoy era de relações de uma noite - aquela desgraçada terminou hoje comigo, porque segundo ela "ama o Potter" - disse com voz afeminada e irritada - isso quer dizer, que estava com os dois.

- Não posso acreditar - ela estava sem acreditar, o que Malfoy falou só confirmava suas idéias.

- Surpresa, não? - perguntou o loiro - estou falando com você - disse chamando sua atenção.

- Você dirá - disse ela

- Pelo que sei você gosta do Potter – disse o loiro sorrindo e ela corou.

- Isso é mentira - disse ela envergonhada

- Vamos Granger, Gina me disse - lhe contou o loiro - você quer Potter e eu Gina.

- E se for assim, o que poderíamos fazer? - perguntou ao loiro

- Aqui é onde tudo começa - disse parando o carro - seremos namorados - lhe disse e ela deu um grito

- QUEEEEE!! - ela estava apavorada, Draco Malfoy estava pedindo para serem namorados, bem não era tão assim, mas era praticamente isso.

- Não grite - disse incomodado - a melhor forma de conquistar alguém é fazendo ciúmes, e com quem seria melhor do que com seu inimigo, Gina volta para mim e Potter seria todo seu - disse como se fosse a melhor das idéias.

- Você ta louco? - perguntou à castanha - Harry me vê só como amiga se não já haveria tentado algo.

- Se Potter nunca reparou em você é pelo fato de sempre ter estado só - disse ele, e quando ela ruborizou ele confirmou - você sabe que não vai ficar com outro, além de que você agora esta se concertando - encarou ela significativamente de cima a baixo.

- Não sei - respondeu ela em voz baixa - lembra que nos odiamos? Sou a sangue suja, sabe tudo Granger - disse ela.

- Oh! Vamos, não me diga que ainda lembra disso - disse ele - éramos crianças, não sabíamos o que queríamos o que pensávamos - seguiu dizendo -aquilo era somente atuação, porque estávamos na frente das pessoas e ai nos acostumamos a isso - disse ele com descrença.

- Não sei - repetiu ela, Tirou a jaqueta porque estava fazendo calor, deixando ver seu decote - acho que vou andando - disse ela depois de um tempo - deve estar muito apaixonado por Gina, para querer fazer acordo comigo - disse ela descendo do carro apresada.

- Não sabe o quanto - disse ele em um sussurro que ela não escutou - pense - e arrastou o carro.

Raiva era o que Hermione sentia nesse momento. O que eles viam em Gina?

Certo que era linda, seu cabelo vermelho, liso e brilhante, suas curvas, não tinha nada que invejar as famosas modelos. Para que mentir, sempre foi melhor que ela se falando de homens, tanto em Hogwarts como agora na universidade, por exemplo, ela havia terminado a universidade há dois anos e Gina faltava esse e o próximo.

Agora vinha Malfoy com esse plano, caminhou pensando no que havia falado com o loiro. A resposta era obvia, NÃO, como poderia fazer isso? Quando chegou ao hospital foi direto para o escritório.

- Doutora Granger - chamou uma jovem de cabelos pretos - que bom que chegou, na sala de operações chegou um menino, precisam de sua ajuda.

- Obrigada por avisar Ângela - _raios tinha_ que operar, isso significava como trouxa, era uma dos poucos médicos que sabia fazer, esperava que seu estado de humor não afetasse.

Trocou de roupa e foi direto para a sala de operações. Depois de duas horas entre abrir, cortar, costurar e não sei quantas coisas mais, a operação terminou com grande êxito. A pesar de que tentou não pensar em outras coisas. Caminhou de volta ao seu escritório onde a enfermeira, assistente Ângela esperava sorridente.

- Hermione - disse a enfermeira, quando estavam a SOS se tratavam por seus nomes - o senhor Potter esta aqui - a castanha sorriu - mas ele esta acompanhado - o sorriso que havia se formado em seu rosto desapareceu.

- Obrigada Ângela - sorriu para a enfermeira

- Boa sorte - sussurrou a morena, mas Hermione não escutou já que havia entrado rapidamente em seu escritório, os dois estavam lá.

- Oi Harry, Gina, o que desejam? - perguntou Hermione

- Você sabia - disse Gina em tom amigável e lhe mostrou sua mão direita, viu o charmoso anel de ouro branco em seu dedo anelar.

- Fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo - disse sem poder disfarçar seu tom de voz descontes

- Sinto muito Mione, mas não pude me conter - disse Harry - com certeza hoje foi um ótimo dia - levantou o dedo polegar como dizendo "bem feito".

- Obrigada - disse a castanha - e a que vieram?- perguntou já que queria sair rápido dessa situação

- Viemos te contar Mione, olhe que contamos antes de Ron - disse Gina.

- Obrigada pela consideração - ela mordia a língua - mais alguma coisa? - perguntou normal, como se não se importasse.

- Não - disse Harry nervoso

- Bom, então se não se incomodam tenho muito trabalho - disse a castanha fingindo que procurava uns papeis.

- ok - disse Harry - Gina me espere lá fora

- claro amor- respondeu à ruiva - tchau Mione - a castanha fez um gesto com a mão

- O que aconteceu Mione? - perguntou o moreno quando sua namorada saiu - pensei que gostaria da noticia, não quis me ajudar, já Luna esta me ajudando.

- Não aconteceu nada Harry, só estou um pouco ocupada, acabo de fazer uma operação em estilo trouxa e estou cansada - lhe respondeu sua amiga sem levantar a cabeça.

- Você pode não querer dizer, mas não minta para mim Hermione - disse Harry se levantando - espero que o que esteja acontecendo se resolva e encontre alguém em quem possa confiar - abriu a porta e disse - tchau - e saiu do escritório, e assim que se foi Hermione começou a chorar, colocou o rosto nas mãos em sinal de desesperança, o que não queria escutar veio antes do que imaginava a porta do seu escritório de abriu deixando entrar sua assistente.

- Hermione, não fique assim - pediu a garota, se aproximou e a abraçou - ele não merece que fique assim por ele.

- Não posso evitar Ângela - disse Hermione, Ângela desde que chegou se deu bem com Hermione, e quando se tornou assistente delas ficaram muito amigas, claro que no hospital se tratavam com o respeito que era exigido - e é ela que não o merece - se soltou do abraço e olhou para a assistente - um momento… você sabia - afirmou incrédula - como descobriu?

- Hermione, fiquei com medo de te falar, acredito que foi melhor ele te contar - disse Ângela.

- do que esta falando - perguntou

- saiu essa manhã no jornal - respondeu

Não havia muito que fazer ele já havia escolhido e se queria fazer alguma coisa teria que ser agora.

-Tenho que fazer alguma coisa - disse para a assistente que assentiu e se retirou.

Se levantou de seu escritório e entrou no banheiro, arrumou o cabelo deixando solto, o bom das maquiagens é que não saiam com a água.

Havia tomado uma decisão, saiu do seu escritório em direção oposto a que Harry tinha ido e se encaminhou ao elevador, subio a _danos por encantamentos_ chegou perto se uma senhora, disse algo e entrou em um escritório onde um loiro levantou a cabeça quando centeio sua presença.

- Aceito - disse enclinando-se na mesa - aceito o trato para conquistar Harry, me diga o que tenho que fazer - diante disso Draco sorriu e se levantou.

- A primeira coisa é que nos vejam juntos assim que sair vou te buscar, iremos comer algo para nos conhecermos melhor - explicou Draco - isso tem que ser real, iremos comprar algumas coisas e pronto - chegou perto dela e abriu a porta - nos vemos amor.

- Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar - perguntou mudando sua feição de segura para inquieta

- Isso tenho certeza - respondeu - sou Sonserino lembra?

- Esta bem - ela suspirou - nos vemos na saída - e sem mais saiu. Começou a repetir em sua cabeça o que disse o loiro _"Potter será seu" "isso tenho certeza" "nos vejam juntos" "aceito" _No que estava pensando quando aceitou, havia se metido na boca do lobo, ou melhor, da serpente, pensou, _só espero que eu não esteja errada_ disse a si mesma.

Caminhou até seu escritório um pouco perturbado, termino tudo que tinha que fazer revisar fichas, hospitalizações, atencipou coisas do seu trabalho como professora do quarto ano de medimagia, tinha muito trabalho com esse último já que faltava um ano e meio para se formarem, na próxima semana teriam o exame de medimagia geral e a escolha de sua especificação; quando já era umas sete e meia seu telefone tocou.

- Doutora Granger - soou o aparelho

- Que foi Ângela - perguntou a castanha

- O Doutor Malfoy a espera, falou que haviam marcado.

- Diga que já estou indo, pode vim aqui um momento - pediu a sua assistente.

- Claro, vou em um segundo doutora.

Aquela maldita daquela Weasley havia brincado com ele, aquela idiota o havia deixado porque estava namorando com o Potter, esse maldito Potter sempre ganhando, mas não ficaria assim, logo o loiro sorriu a poucos metros Granger ia caminhando, ela lhe ajudaria em sua vingança, chegou perto dela e buzinou.

- Malfoy - sussurrou com estranheza - o que você quer?

- Entre, e te explico - disse, viu que ela lhe olhava com cara de "é idiota ou se faz" - não vou te fazer nada juro, vamos entre, vamos ao mesmo lugar - Ela lhe olhou desconfiada e igualmente desconfiada subiu. O loiro seguiu dirigindo.

- E bem, o que é que você quer - perguntou ela - é claro que me pedira algo em troca - o loiro sorrio.

- Sempre tão inquisitiva, não Granger - disse o loiro.

- Te conheço Malfoy - disse ela dando de ombros - uma serpente não faz nada de graça

- Não te insultei - se defendeu ele - mas tem razão, não faço por caridade.

- Então fala - disse Hermione

- Você sabia que Gina estava com Potter? - perguntou serio Draco

- Não - negou com sua cabeça - fiquei sabendo ontem - disse ela, Draco se deu conta de que ela também havia mudado de expressão - você tinha alguma coisa com ela não é?

- Sim - disse ele - estávamos juntos a dois anos - ela ficou surpresa - aquela desgraçada terminou hoje comigo, porque segundo ela "ama o Potter"- disse com voz afeminada e irritada - isso quer dizer, que estava com os dois.

- Não posso acreditar - ela estava com cara de descrença

- Surpreendida, não? - perguntou o loiro - estou falando com você - disse chamando sua atenção

- Você dirá - disse ela

- Pelo que sei você gosta do Potter – disse o loiro sorrindo já que ela começou a ficar corada.

- Isso é mentira - disse ela envergonhada

- Vamos Granger, Gina me disse - disse o loiro - você quer Potter e eu Gina.

- E se for assim, o que poderíamos fazer? - perguntou ao loiro

- Aqui é onde tudo começa - disse parando o carro - seremos namorados - ele disse e ela gritou

- QUEEEEE!!- ele ficou com cara de incomodado

- Não grite - disse incomodado - a melhor forma de conquistar alguém é fazendo ciúmes, e com quem seria melhor do que com seu inimigo? Gina volta para mim e Potter seria todo seu - disse ele como se fosse a melhor das idéias

- Você esta louco? - perguntou a castanha - Harry me vê só como amiga se não já haveria tentado algo.

- Se Potter nunca reparou em você é pelo fato de sempre ter estado só - disse ele, e quando ela o ruborizou confirmou - você sabe que não vai ficar com outro, além de que agora você esta se concertando - encarou-a significativamente de cima a baixo.

- Não sei - respondeu ela com voz baixa - lembra que nos odiamos? Sou a sangue-sujo a sabe-tudo Granger - disse ela

- Oh! Vamos, não me diga que ainda lembra disso - disse ele - éramos crianças, não sabíamos o que queríamos o que pensávamos - seguiu dizendo -aquilo era somente atuação, porque estávamos na frente das pessoas e ai nos acostumamos a isso - disse ele com descrença.

- Não sei - repetiu ela, Tirou a jaqueta porque estava fazendo calor, deixando ver seu decote - acho que vou andando - disse ela depois de um tempo - deve esta muito apaixonado por Gina, para querer fazer acordo comigo - disse ela descendo do carro apresada.

- Não sabe o quanto - disse ele em um sussurro que ela não escutou - pense - e arrastou o carro.

Estava feito, tinha certeza de que ela aceitaria, apostava que antes de terminar o dia ela lhe diria sim. Gina iria se arrepender de o ter deixado, ninguém, e isso tinha que ficar bem claro NINGUEM deixava Draco Malfoy, e assim um pouco mais otimista seguiu seu caminho para o trabalho.

- Não me diga que ira com o _Dom Ruan_ que esta lá fora - perguntou a morena quando entrou pela porta - Merlin, estas rodeada de esquisitice - a castanha riu diante da situação que se encontrava.

- Sim irei com ele, preciso esquecer um outro _probleminha_ – e sua amiga assentiu - mas para isso preciso da sua ajuda, preciso que estes arquivos - e apontou uns papeis - sejam ordenados por ordem alfabética, pode? Não quero deixar o senhor que esta lá fora esperando.

- Não se preocupe Mione, eu me encarrego - agarro a jaqueta e a bolsa da castanha, ajudou a se levantar e entregou as coisas - sorte com o _Don Ruan._

Saiu do escritório para se encontrar com Draco que sorria sedutoramente, talvez o plano pudesse ser muito divertido, talvez mais que divertido.

- Vamos? - perguntou o loiro e ela assentiu - iremos a um restaurante aqui perto - desceram e entraram no carro dele, e começaram uma cena muito particular.

- E como não nos vimos ha. quase um ano? - perguntou a castanha para romper o silencio

- Quando sai de Hogwarts fui a França - contou o loiro - voltei há três anos para ser exato, e depois me ofereceram trabalho no San't Mungos e eu aceitei e você?

- Ao sair de Hogwarts, comecei meus estudos com Medimagia e relações exteriores - contou ela - não sabia qual escolher assim fiquei com as duas, depois de cinco anos terminei a de relações exteriores e me ofereceram trabalho no San't Mungos, depois de um tempo me ofereceram dar aulas e eu aceitei.

- Cor preferida? - perguntou ele e ela olhou estranhando - preciso saber coisas suas

- Cinza e verde - disse ela - e a sua?

- Cinza e preto - respondeu sorrindo - música?

- Não tenho definida e você?

- rock- respondeu o loiro - flor?

- orquídeas - confessou ela.

- Não vai me perguntar?- ela negou - humm, comida favorita.

- japonesa e a sua?

- italiana, tem irmãos?

- Não, meus pais morreram a cinco anos em um acidente e não tenho irmãos nem família conhecida.

- Estamos na mesma - contou, depois disso ficaram em silencio já que ela tinha uma expressão triste, quando chegaram ao restaurante ele abriu a porta para ela descer.

- Acho que isso é um pouco formal - disse ela

- Isso é digno de um Malfoy, disse ele rindo e ela girou os olhos - vamos entrar. Quando entraram perceberam que havia muitos casais no local, se sentaram Hermione estava rindo de Draco porque ele havia sujado o nariz quando...

- Hermione - perguntou um homem - o que faz com este... - e apontou para Draco com cara de nojo.

- Harry - susurrou ela.

**N/T : Gente mil desculpas pela demora...**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews prometo que o cap 3 vai demorar menos para sair, continuem lendo.**

Maris Johnson; claudia malfoy; Naja Sev-Malfoy; Nini Snape; Fabianne G. Malfoy; Ana; Anica


	3. A festa de Zabini

**a**

**Capitulo 3, FESTA DE ZABINI**

- Fiz uma pergunta, O que esta fazendo com ele? - repetiu o moreno segurando na mão de Gina, que olhava incomodada.

- Olha Potter, o que eu faço com Gr... Hermione - a ruiva o olhou incrédula - não é da sua conta, estávamos bem até você chegar - terminou de dizer segurando a mão dela por cima da mesa, para que visem.

- Escuta Malfoy - e colocou o dedo na cara dele - não sei que raios esta fazendo com Mione, mas tenha cuidado.

- Calma Harry - Gina disse sem acreditar no que via - porque não nos sentamos com eles - e sorriu hipocritamente para a castanha que não conseguiu dizer nada quando a ruiva se sentava entre os dois homens.

- Weasley, estamos em um encontro - disse Draco com rancor, ao sentir a mão dela em sua perna.

- Ohh vamos não se incomodem - disse sem se dar conta de que todos olhavam para ela, Gina essa noite tinha um vestido verde bem decotado.

- Vou ao banheiro G…Hermione - disse o loiro e se levantou de sua cadeira.

- Hermione o que esta fazendo com ele - Gina perguntou.

- Bo.... bom eu...

- Responda Mione - exigiu Harry, quando viu Gina havia se molhado "acidentalmente" com o copo do loiro – o que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe, vou ao banheiro - e se foi pelo mesmo caminho do loiro. Quando chegou ao banheiro, entrou no dos homens, quando abriu a porta viu Draco com a cabeça abaixada entre as mãos.

- Oh Draco - o empurrou dentro de uma cabine e fechou a porta atrás dela e o beijou - não tinha que fazer isso para me provocar ciúmes - disse.

- Do que esta falando? - perguntou ele com as mãos na cintura dela.

- De Mione - sorriu a ruiva - sei que odeia ela, se quiser pode ir, nós logo vamos deixar ela ai também - disse começando a chegar mais perto dele.

- Pensa que estou fazendo isso por você? - perguntou, fazendo cara de descrente, muito bom ator.

- Não é necessário que atue - disse chegando perto dele novamente.

- Sabe, esta aqui com seu namorado, e eu com Granger - diabos, falou o sobrenome dela sem querer.

- Esta vendo - ela sorriu.

- Você me cansa Gina - e saiu do banheiro em direção a mesa onde estavam os dois amigos.

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

- O que, responde?- perguntou.

- Harry, nos só saímos - disse a garota - ele é simpático, agradável, cavalheiro - tudo isso ela disse mordendo a língua.

- Esta mentindo - disse ele levantando a voz, e algumas pessoas o olharam - ele é uma serpente Hermione não acha que eu vou acreditar nisso.

- Harry, já somos adultos - disse ela repetindo as palavras que o loiro havia dito.

- Não sei

- Ei! Harry, não finja que esta com ciúmes - disse ela.

- Não estou com ciúmes é só que - abaixou a cabeça - eu me preocupo você é minha amiga.

- Sim Harry - disse ela aborrecida - como você mesmo disse, somos amigos nada mais - o moreno não olhava para ela.

- Mas Hermione, é o Malfoy - disse ele

- Eu sei Harry, para, por favor - pediu ela - ele é uma pessoa que… tem sido boa - disse ela usando toda a imaginação que tinha, o loiro chegou à mesa e disse:

- Vamos - ela concordou

- Tchau Harry - se levantou e saiu com o loiro, entraram no carro dele em silencio. Hermione sentia raiva, sempre era Gina a bonita, simpática, divertida, atrevida, perfeita, porque ela não podia ser assim? Olhou de canto para o loiro, tinha marcas de batom vermelho na gola da camisa.

- Aonde te deixo? - perguntou os olhos cinza sério.

- Em Gringotts - pediu ela, quando estava perto se atreveu a perguntar - esteve com ela certo? - ele a encarou e voltou sua vista para frente.

- Isso não te importa - ela pareceu não se importar com o a resposta dele.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou triste.

- A que se refere?

- A Gina - disse ela - sempre foi a favorita de todos, das garotas como amiga, dos garotos como namorada, sempre foi ela - soltou a castanha

- Invejosa - disse sorrindo, ela o olhou com cara de "sonha" - aceite, ela é mais bonita que você, é sexy, luxuriosa, divertida, imaginativa, atrevida, esquisita, é perfeita, algo que você não - disse cruelmente - Você é amarga, se veste mal, chata, alguém por quem ninguém nunca se apaixonaria.

- Para - disse ela, mas ele continuou.

- Não faz nada atrevido, é horrível.

- Pare o carro - ele a olhou somente - disse pra parar o carro - ele parou, e ela aproveitou para descer.

- Oh vamos Granger, não se aborreça por isso - disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Quer saber - disse ela se voltando na direção dele - não me interessa continuar com o plano, não me interessa continuar escutando sua declaração de como sou a pior, acho que você só esqueceu de dizer que eu sou sangue-suja e Gina de sangue puro - disse ironicamente, virando-se e caminhando.

- Granger não se chateie, eu só disse a verdade - em lugar de confortá-la foi pior - oh vamos.

- O que quer? Para que quer estar com uma pessoa horrível? - e sublinhou a ultima palavra.

- Não disse que era feia, só disse a sua forma de ser - disse ele - vamos entre que te levo pra sua casa - ela não fez caso e seguiu caminhando - Faça por Potter - ela parou de andar e ele sorriu - você percebeu que ele estava com ciúmes? - perguntou, e ela virou-se para olhá-lo e ele se deu conta de que ela estava chorando - não seja chorona - disse Draco

- Não seja imbécil - gritou ela e ele se calou, não gostava de ver mulheres chorando, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de ser ele - ele me disse "me preocupo porque é minha amiga"

- É claro que ele não iria te dizer que estava com ciúmes - desceu do carro e a fez entrar novamente - te levo em casa - e assim fez, não dissera, nada mais. E quando chegou ela desceu sem dizer um "obrigada" ou "tchau". Draco não se importou que ela houvesse se chateado com ele, o que preocupou foi que ela deixou o plano.

Por sua parte estava seguro que Gina voltaria com ele, mas ele não voltaria assim tão fácil. Tinha que mostrar a ela que ele não era um brinquedo com o qual ela poderia largar e depois voltar, não senhor, muito menos uma Weasley, mostraria quem era ele, ainda que tivesse que sacrificar todo amor que lhe tinha, sim tinha que admitir, Gina Weasley foi a primeira mulher que ele olhou e pensou em um futuro. Mas ela brincou com ele, não voltaria a cair no jogo de uma mulher novamente, não tropeçaria duas vezes na mesma pedra.

Hermione entrou em seu apartamento sem expressão alguma sabia que Draco tinha razão, mas o que ela podia fazer? Nada, ela era como era e ninguém poderia mudar. Se deitou imediatamente, não queria pensar e assim fez, e quando encostou sua cabeça na almofada adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte estava de melhor animo, e se arrumou o melhor que pode maquiagem suave, cabelo liso, graças a porção que Luna ensinou, e vestida com uma saia preta rodada não era nem um pouco justa, uma blusa amarela colada resaltando a curva da sua cintura. não deu tempo de tomar café da manhã pela hora que era, assim que apareceu no consultório Ângela lhe recebeu com um sorriso, e lhe seguiu ate sua sala.

- Me conta tudo - disse a fofoqueira da sua amiga, com duas xícaras de café.

- Deixa ver, o que você quer que eu te conte - e sorrio

- Hermione vamos, me conta, por favor - pediu

- Não aconteceu nada de mais - a morena a mirou suplicante - no começo estava tudo perfeito, fomos comer em um restaurante - comentou a castanha - e estávamos conversando quando chega Harry - o queixo da morena caiu Hermione contou tudo, menos que começou a chorar - e isso é tudo - suspirou.

- Não sei o que dizer Hermione - disse Ângela - Don Ruan te fez isso, ele é um imbécil - disse a morena, na mesma hora que alguém abre a porta e as duas se levantam surpresas ao ver que era ele mesmíssimo "Don Ruan" como chamava Ângela o loiro que a olhava divertido.

- Don Ruan? - perguntou o loiro sorrindo.

- Não te ensinaram a bater na porta antes de entrar?- perguntou a castanha com raiva.

- E você por acaso sabe que isso é um hospital onde se atendem pacientes, não uma praça de fofoqueiras - disse o loiro levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ângela você pode nos dar licença - a castanha pediu a sua amiga.

- Com licença Doutor Malfoy - e se afastou deixando Draco e Hermione em uma batalha de olhares.

- O que você quer? - ela perguntou secamente.

- Temos que conversar- disse o loiro, ela levantou uma sobrancelha esperando que ele começasse, ele bufou e disse - sinto muito, esta feliz? - ela sorriu ruidosamente.

- O que você sente? - perguntou fazendo ele ficar furioso.

- Sinto ter tratado você como fiz ontem - respondeu, mas como se estivesse brigando do que se desculpando - ela sorriu triunfante.

- Te perdôo - ele levantou uma sobrancelha divertido, o que tinha que fazer por uma maldita vingança, odiava a ruiva ao dobro, teve que pedir desculpas a Granger, o que não voltaria a fazer - seguimos com o plano então?

- Claro que sim - respondeu ele - como percebeu ontem Gina não resistiu aos meus encantos.

- Sim eu sei - respondeu ela mudando sua expressão - teria que ser ímbecil para não me dar conta, e o que acontece agora em seu super plano.

- O Potter tem que pensar que somos "amigos" já a algum tempo e Gina não acreditará ate que nós ....

- O que você quer dizer com isso - perguntou um pouco assustada.

- Que ela tem que ver agente se beijando - disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - você se lembra de Blaise Zabini? - perguntou o loiro.

- Lembro, por quê? - Hermione perguntou com estranheza.

- Esta sexta terá uma festa em sua casa - disse Draco se sentando na frente da castanha - é seu aniversário, não é formal, Zabini odeia isso - disse o loiro - ele esta sabendo do nosso plano, assim você ira comigo - viu que a castanha ia reclamar e continuou falando - ele fingira que não é a primeira vez que nos vê juntos, e convidara Potter.

- Mas nesse caso qual seria o motivo de convidá-lo? - perguntou a garota.

- Blaise sempre convida pessoas conhecidas e por isso convidara "o menino que sobreviveu" - disse com graça - Potter ira com Gina suponho, também convidara o cabeça de cenoura - falou se referindo a Ron - para que não suspeitem, e ai ficaram sabendo de nosso... – e fez uma expressão de quem esta pensando - como dizer, _Affer_, romance ou como queira chamar.

- Quer dizer que ai nos beijaremos - perguntou a castanha enrrugando o nariz.

- Exato, mas não faça essa expressão, nem que seja horrível - disse ele

- Afff, você é um egocêntrico - e ele sorriu com auto-suficiência, quando tocou o telefone e se escutou a voz de Ângela.

_- __Doutora__ Granger, a senhorita __Lovegood__ esta aqui, __disse__ que precisa conversar com você urgentemente - _informou.

- A faça entrar - disse Draco.

- Era o que eu iria fazer, mas você tem que ir - ele indicou que iria.

_- mande ela __entrar__Ângela__, obrigada_ – desligou o telefone, enquanto pela porta entrava uma loira sorridente.

- ups!, Incômodo? - perguntou ao ver o loiro ali.

- Não se preocupe Luna, M... Draco já esta de saída - disse a castanha.

- Draco Malfoy? - perguntou sem acreditar ao ver o loiro.

- Eu mesmo - respondeu Draco - Luna certo? - a loira confirmou - Mione fala muito de você -"Mione, desde quando ele a chamava assim".

- A sim? - perguntou a garota acanhada.

- Sim, com certeza - respondeu, porém ver a Lunática ali, só lhe dava vontade de rir - acho que já vou Hermione - e piscou um olho para a castanha, que a deixou mais desconcertada e a sua amiga também - Até logo Lunat... - se conteve em dizer Lunática e saiu sorrindo.

- O que foi tudo isso? - perguntou chocada.

- Pois, nada - sorriu Hermione - suponho que já saiba do Harry.

- Sim, eu sinto muito Mione de verdade - a loira estava preocupada - eu não queria criar expectativas, mas sempre vi Harry muito amistoso com você então eu acreditei...

- Acreditou no mesmo que eu - disse - mas não importa, a verdade é que tenho pensado muito sobre isso e estou muito melhor - Merlin. Como havia que mentir por causa desse plano, esperava que os outros acreditassem

- Bom, se é assim perfeito - sorriu a loira com pena.

- Com certeza, tenho que comprar um presente, você pode ir comigo? - perguntou para a loira - sexta pela manhã.

- Sim, para quem? - perguntou Luna.

- Para Blaise - disse, e a loira a encarou com estranheza - Blaise Zabini, e também preciso comprar um vestido informal, ele também ira chamar Ron o que quer dizer que você também vai.

- Conhece Blaise Zabini? Aquele moreno lindo amigo do Malfoy? - a castanha afirmou divertida - como?

- Bo...Bom Draco me apresentou - disse descaradamente Hermione -você vai??

- Claro Mione - chegou perto de sua amiga e sussurrou - sabia que eu era a fim dele quando cheguei ao colégio?

- aiaiaia Luna, que Ron não te escute - sorrio

- E então, é serio com o Malfoy? - perguntou.

- Claro que sim - disse, era tão estranho ter que mentir para Luna "isso não terminara bem" pensou.

- Desde quando estão se encontrando? Porque não me contou nada - a castanha começou a ficar nervosa e a morder o lábio.

- é que - e agora o que iria dizer, ela sempre contava tudo para Luna - …não sabia o que todos iriam achar - disse de repente - sabe como são Harry e Ron

- E porque resolveu contar agora - perguntou a loira curiosa.

- Porque Harry já nos viu ontem - contou

- QUEEE, desculpe mas eu acho que escutei errado - disse Luna, mas a castanha negou - Harry viu vocês dois juntos? - Hermione assentiu - não posso acreditar e o que ele fez?

- Ficou incomodado, mas eu disse que não tinha porque, eu estava com Draco e ele com Gina - informou a castanha - alem do mas, nos estamos indo muito bem e ele é lindo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Hermione? - perguntou a loira e a castanha bufou de frustração - Mione você não esta me contando tudo - disse a loira que tanto conhecia esse som - o que você esta me escondendo?

- Ai Luna - Hermione escondeu o rosto - é tudo um plano - a loira a olhou com pena.

- Para esquecer Harry - disse a loira.

- Não - respondeu Hermione - para conquistá-lo - baixou a cabeça - sei que é estúpido, mas eu tenho minhas razões.

- Hermione você esta usando o Malfoy.

- Não, ele esta me ajudando - Luna se surpreendeu - ele tinha um caso com Gina. - os olhos de Luna saltaram e ela ficou pasma - ele quer recuperá-la e eu provocar ciúmes no Harry.

- Hermione, porque não diz a Harry que Gina o enganou? Seria melhor

- PORQUE ELE NÃO ACREDITARIA - gritou - ele disse que sou como uma irmã, sua melhor amiga, mas sempre que tem que se decidir ente nos duas escolhe ela - Hermione soltou as lagrimas que estavam contidas, Só com Luna ela poderia chorar sem parecer uma fraca e mostrar todos os seus sentimentos- ela pode dizer que eu inventei isso porque estou com ciúmes - disse abaixando a voz - ela sabe que estou apaixonada por ele.

- Mione, porque não me contou - se levantou e correu para o lado da sua amiga para abraçá-la - lamento não ter falado com você antes.

- Não importa esta tudo bem - se soltou do abraço - Malfoy me ajudou.

- Isso não terminará bem Mione - disse a loira.

- Luna eu sei o que estou fazendo - se defendeu - me acompanhe e me ajude para que tudo pareça mais real.

- Eu sou tua amiga - respondeu a loira - isso não me parece certo - a castanha ia falar algo, mas ela interrompeu - mas se é o que você quer.

- Obrigada Luna.

_Essa __castanha__, não poderia ter amigos mais estranhos._ Draco Malfoy caminhava para o seu escritório, com a cabeça nas nuvens, se em Hogwarts onde era um esnobe, ainda assim era desejado por todas as garotas do colégio, exceto Granger, agora que se dirigia as mulheres com mas educação só o fazia ficar mais bonito e ser mais desejado. Todas as mulheres por onde passava ficavam o olhando, e se olhar arrancasse pedaço agora não existiria mais Draco, já que lhe comiam com os olhos. Sorria com arrogância, estava próximo ao escritório do seu amigo. Havia ido visitar Blaise, tinha que falar com ele.

-OI linda - sorrio sedutoramente - tenho que falar com seu chefe.

-e..e..espere…um…um momento por favor - a garota gaguejava com o nervosismo, era a nova secretaria de Blaise, não era nada mal, era alta, muito bonita, sua saia no meio das coxas, cabelo loiro e enquanto saia do escritório de Blaise, a observou de baixo a cima, esses sapatos altos somente a faziam mais maravilhosa, suas pernas grossas reluziam e terminavam em um largo quadril, para dar passo a sua pequena cintura que era o suporte dos seus seios, não era muito grande mas estava bom, esse colo bronzeado, e esse cabelo castanho. Castanho, não era loiro? Sacudiu sua cabeça e voltou a olhar para ela, sim era loiro, que diabos ele estava pensando.

- Esta se sentindo bem? - perguntou timidamente a garota

- Sim

- O senhor Zabini disse que pode entrar - sorrio.

-Obrigada - não disse mais nada e ainda um pouco estanho entrou no escritório do seu amigo.

- Como esta Draco - perguntou o moreno de olhos claros e ar italiano.

- Bem Blaise, vim avisar que já convidei a Granger - comentou

- Não sei como consegue ficar com ela - disse seu amigo - nunca foi seu estilo, cabelo emaranhado, roupas grandes, urghh - e fez cara de nojo - já que era para fazer ago assim deveria ser com menos sacrifício.

- Blaise, você não a vê desde que saímos de Hogwarts - disse

- Correção, um tempo desses saiu em um jornal com um namorado "Namorada de Harry Potter, o engana?" - sorrio o loiro, ele também se lembrava daquela noticia.

- Mas era mentira - disse Draco sentando-se em uma poltrona de couro - ela nunca teve nada com Potter.

- Sim, foi quando você disse que estava com ela - disse rindo o moreno.

- Ahh, tem que convidar também o cicatriz, os Weasley e a Lunática – disse.

- A lunática?? Vocês estão se tornando amigos – riu o moreno novamente.

- Esta se divertindo né - levantou uma sobrancelha - é com razão que dizem que sou um palhaço

- Mentira - apontou infantilmente - você nunca foi.

- Chega… você tem que me ajudar - pediu Draco deixando de jogar.

- Eu ajudarei Draco - disse seu amigo - mas na minha casa não, será a minha festa seu amigo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Oh vamos, todos os anos é, e você me deve muito - seu amigo soltou uma reclamação.

- Esta bem "Melhores inimigos?" – disse e fez um movimento com sua mão de esquerda para direita - o que você acha?

- Esta bem - disse - ninguém acreditara um Malfoy com uma sangue-ruim, será divertido - levantou-se - Obrigado Blaise, agora tenho que ir, ate mais.

- Até Draco - disse Blaise voltando a sua papelada.

_**Sexta pela manhã**_

-Hermione, esse esta perfeito - dizia a loira que a acompanhava e olhava o vestido que ela estava provando.

- É muito curto - disse a castanha, que vestia um vestido muito justo e que terminava bem abaixo do seu traseiro, era totalmente preto - não poderiei comer nada até a festa.

- Não exagere, deixara todos com a boca aberta - ria Luna.

- Você acha? - perguntou olhando-se no espelho do provador.

- Não acho, eu tenho certeza - disse a loira.

- Então eu vou levar - disse a castanha sorrindo.

- Você iria levar de qualquer forma - brincou a loira.

Estiveram a manhã toda comprando roupas, já que Hermione não tinha roupas para festa e esse era o dia da festa de Zabini, por isso passaram a tarde toda fazenda as unhas , os cabelos e coisas assim.

- Acho que nunca mais na minha vida vou fazer tudo isso de novo - disse a castanha quando chegaram em seu apartamento - e qual foi a reação de Roni ao receber o convite - perguntou de repente.

- Sentiu nojo - respondeu a loira sinceramente - disse que não entendia como poderia ser amigas dele - Hermione sorriu - mas depois isso ira passar.

- Sim, que horas? - perguntou

- São oito e meia - Hermione deu um pulo

- Oh Merlin, estamos atrasadas, Draco chegara em meia hora.

- Draco eh!! - sorrio a loira - somos bruxas - respondeu Luna.

- Eu sei, mas é tarde - e começaram a se arrumar, Luna colocou um vestido branco esculpindo em seus seios e logo abaixo tinha um cinto, o vestido caia livremente até um pouco mais acima dos joelhos, com o cabelo ondulado. Quando estava terminando de se maquiar bateram na porta do quarto, as duas se sobressaltaram, pensavam que estavam sozinhas no apartamento, ao abrir a porta se depararam com um loiro, vestido com uma calça preta e camisa da mesma cor, com os dois primeiros botões abertos.

Draco estava pasmo, mas não demonstrou já que era ótimo em esconder suas emoções, mas Hermione o assombrou, usava um vestido curto que não deixava nada a desejar, era de cor preta a sua favorita, o cabelo liso e corte arrojado, suas pernas brilhantes possivelmente por algum óleo o que as deixavam mais apetitosas.

- Como você entrou? - perguntou a castanha com as mãos na cintura.

- Boa noite para você também, você esta muito bem - e correu o seu corpo com o olhar.

- Luna me ajudou a escolher - esquecendo de como Draco havia entrado e ruborizada pelo olhar do loiro.

- Te deixa mais mulher, e é bom de se ver - disse - Vamos? - perguntou.

- É que Luna - começou a dizer a castanha, mas Luna a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estou indo, Ronald já deve estar me esperando - ela disse.

- Então nos vamos - disse Draco.

- Sim - se despediu da sua amiga - nos vemos na festa - e a loira lhe piscou um olho - vou colocar meu casaco - e saiu do quarto deixando os loiros a so.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho - ele disse para a loira que se encolheu.

- Obrigada eu acho, eu também já vou indo, até mais tarde Draco - ele se assustou com a naturalidade que a loira se dirigiu a ele.

- Até mais e saiu do quarto logo depois que a loira desapareceu buscando a castanha.

Foram para a festa no carro dele, já que Blaise havia avisado que não seria permitido aparatar. Assim que chegaram foram falar com o anfitrião da festa.

- Boa noite Blaise - disse Draco e o moreno se virou, ao fazê-lo ficou com a boca aberta enquanto o loiro o olhava divertido, Blaise não esperava essa mudança na castanha.

- Oi - disse a garota incomodada com o olhar do moreno - feliz aniversario - e lhe entregou um embrulho - espero que goste.

- Emmm, obrigado - e olhou para o loiro - Blaise Zabini - se apresentou o moreno, queria ter certeza que aquela era a Granger.

- Desculpa, Hermione Granger - sorriu a garota.

- Zabini - disse o loiro para chamar sua atenção - podemos conversar?

- Claro - disse o moreno sem olhá-lo.

- Eu vou tomar algo - disse Hemione para se afastar.

- Eu não posso acreditar - disse olhando para as pernas da acompanhante do seu amigo - essa não pode ser aquela rata de biblioteca.

- Pode acreditar - respondeu Draco com auto-suficiência - no começo me assustei, pensando no que ela vestiria, mas ao ve-la, como sempre chamarei atenção - a música estava muito alta, tinha que gritar para poder conversar, Draco chegou perto da castanha que estava no balcão e começaram a dançar. Começaram a chegar os jornalistas, os convidados, era uma grande festa. Quando era as três da manhã Draco chegou ainda mais perto da castanha que a essas alturas já havia bebido um pouco e estava mais desinibida.

- É a hora - disse ele segurando em sua cintura e ela passou os seus braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Para que? - perguntou confusa.

- Para mostrar a eles - dise ele e ela o olharam ainda mais confuso, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele calou os seus lábios com os dele. A beijou, Hermione começou a responder, ele pediu permissão com sua língua e ela aceitou, fazia muito tempo que não dava um beijo daqueles, sempre esperando pelo seu amigo, uma das mãos que tinha em seu pescoço usou para aprofundar o beijo segurando a nuca, enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais do corpo dela, se é que isso era possível. Nesse momento a castanha sentia que não existia nada mais que eles dois, um calor a percorreu dos pés a cabeça, se separaram mas não por falta de ar e sim por uma luz cegadora que os iluminou.


	4. O fim do plano

**Capitulo 4, O FIM DO PLANO**

FLASH!! Uma luz segadora envolveu Draco e Hermione fazendo eles se separarem.

- Mas que droga - disse Draco se separando da castanha bastante contrariado, procurando quem havia tirado a foto, mas o garoto já havia saído correndo.

- Draco, por favor, me diga que não é de alguma revista – ele a olhou e disse.

- Se você quiser que eu minta – ela estava assustada, isso não fazia parte do plano, pelo menos não que ela soubesse – agora todos vão saber – começou a dizer quando um par chegou perto deles.

- Hermione – disse com uma voz fingida uma garota que usava uma saia curta bem esculpida verde, que descaradamente piscou um olho para o loiro.

- Gina – disse Harry entre dentes.

- Oi Mione – disse inseguro, Draco segurou Hermione mais forte pela cintura – Malfoy!

- Prefere contar ou quer que eu conte? – a castanha ficou nervosa e não disse nada – Então eu digo querida – ressaltou a ultima palavra.

- O que esta acontecendo Mione – perguntou Harry confuso apertando a mão da sua companheira e gritando por causa da música.

- Draco eu acho melhor que...

- Estamos namorando – disse ele todo sorridente, Gina que estava com a boca cheia cuspiu tudo – esta bem Weasley?

- Não posso acreditar – disse Harry sarcasticamente tentando não deixar transparecer o seu nojo - me alegro por vocês, acho melhor eu ir, tchau – e sem mais se foi.

- Esta acontecendo alguma coisa Ginebra - perguntou Draco ao ver que ela não se movia Hermione não dizia nada apenas observava por onde Harry havia ido embora.

- Eu vou falar com Harry – ela disse e saiu deixando Draco e Gina sozinhos, que nem notaram a saída da castanha.

- Esta com ciúme certo – perguntou Gina – Draco você sabe que isso não vai funcionar nos poderemos ficar juntas e...

- O que te faz pensar isso, não seja tão egocêntrica garota – disse ele muito perto dela.

- HARRY! – gritou Hermione para pará-lo, ele se virou para vê-la.

- O que você quer – disse ele em voz alta

- Harry não sei por que se importa – lhe custava aceitar, mas era a verdade - somos apenas amigos – ele a olhou e disse.

- Sim Hermione eu sei, por isso quero que tenha cuidado, você merece coisa melhor, alguém que te conheça, que te ame e que te respeite.

- Alguém como você? – perguntou ela em um sussurro e ele respondeu

- Eu... Eu estou com a Gina – ela abaixou a cabeça, sempre foi corajosa, mas com o moreno era diferente – e somos como... – ela terminou por ele.

- Como irmãos... Então me apóie – estava frustrada, parecia que esse plano estúpido não estava funcionando, olhou ao seu redor, haviam saído da sala, embora se escutasse o barulho da música já podiam conversar normalmente.

- Se você esta feliz eu também ficarei – disse ele sinceramente segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, ela sorriu ruborizada – temos que retomar nossas noites de conversa em seu apartamento – ela sorriu.

- As portas da minha casa estarão sempre abertas para os meus amigos – disse ela com saudades.

- Vamos entrar – passaram pelas pessoas procurando seus pares e quando encontraram Draco estava gritando algo para Gina, se aproximaram para escutar, e tirar as pessoas que haviam se reunido ao redor.

- VOCÊ É UMA PUTA! – estava gritando o loiro, assim que ouviu isso Harry partiu para cima dele começando a goleá-lo, ele tentou se defender, mas obviamente em lutas trouxas Harry era mais experiente. Hermione se assustou, doía saber que eles estavam brigando por Gina. Por sorte chegou Blaise e com um feitiço separou os dois e disse.

- Potter saia da minha festa com sua namorada – disse o moreno de olhos azuis e você Draco se comporte.

- Sinto muito Blaise – disse Hermione

- Não foi sua culpa, venham vamos para o hall – e assim se foram, Blaise não deixou os jornalistas que tiraram fotos da briga entrar, as pessoas seguiram na festa os altos índices de álcool que havia em suas cabeças os fizeram esquecer o assunto. Passaram pela multidão em uma sala onde havia três poltronas e uma lareira e no centro uma mesa, tudo em cores preto, branco e vermelho, muito bonito. – Não tenho poções para essas feridas, não costumo presenciar brigas na minha casa, terá que curar de forma trouxa eu acho que tenho por aqui uma caixa de medicamentos.

- Não se preocupe Blaise, iremos para o meu apartamento – disse Hermione – lamento ter arruinado seu aniversario.

- Não se preocupe, a culpa é desse cabecinha – disse indicando Draco com a cabeça – acontece sempre que alguém bebe demais vocês podem usar a lareira.

- Sim, tchau e obrigada por tudo - ajudou a colocar de pé o loiro que estava dormindo sentado na poltrona – Venha loiro que temos que ir embora – pegou um pouco de pó de flú e gritou – Apartamento de Hermione Granger – e no mesmo instante desapareceram do hall de Zabini para aparecerem no de Hermione - Merlin, como pode se meter em uma briga com o Harry – disse ao loiro sentando ele em um sofá e depois caminhando para a cozinha.

- Ele começou – disse Draco infantilmente – e foi culpa de Gina também, queria que fôssemos amantes – a castanha suspirou chegando com uns frasquinhos de líquido estranhos em uma mão e algodão em outra, deixou de lado os sapatos de salto alto que estavam lhe matando e se inclinou sobre Draco.

- Colocarei isso para que amanhã esteja como se nada tivesse acontecido – o loiro a olhava fixamente – que foi? – perguntou confusa ao ver o loiro encará-la como estava fazendo.

- Funcionou agora Potter esta com ciúmes – disse o loiro – Aii esta ardendo sabia.

- Você quis brigar então agüente – ele ficou calado – Harry não estava com ciúme só preocupado.

- Por favor – disse sarcástico.

- É verdade – disse – lembra como ele me tratava na escola, alem do mais vocês brigaram por Gina – ele não disse nada e ficou esperando ela terminar, após alguns minutos a castanha terminou o curativo – Pronto, amanhã estará melhor – e sorriu triste – Você acha que isso esta funcionando?

- Claro que sim – respondeu o loiro – ainda que Potter não esteja com ciúme esta te dando mais atenção, Gina esta mais do que com ciúme, odeia que roubem a atenção que antes era dela, vamos esperar mais um mês pelo menos – ela assentiu – se não houver avanços acabamos com o plano.

- Esta bem – disse ela.

- Eu já vou, estou cansado e já passam das quatro da manhã, nos vemos em.... Segunda???

- Sim, ate segunda – respondeu ela se aproximando da lareira junto ao loiro que pegou um pouco de pó de flú, mas antes de ir disse.

- Ultima coisa, você não beija nada mal – e sorriu ao ver ela ruborizar – "_Apartamento de Draco Malfoy"-_ e desapareceu entre as chamas verdes. A castanha sorriu, apesar de tudo, havia podido conhecer um pouco mais de Malfoy, não era mais aquele garoto arrogante da escola. Sorriu ao pensar no que estavam fazendo. Caminhou para a cama, a única coisa que queria era esquecer tudo, o beijo com Malfoy, a briga de Draco e Harry, ele saber que ela estava namorando com Draco e os flashes. "Um momento, os flashes? Oh Não, a foto do beijo, os repórteres eram do profeta diário, obviamente não sairia na primeira pagina, já que não era nada importante, ou não? Agora que Voldemort foi derrotado, não se tinha La tantas noticias. Teria que falar com Zabini para pedir que ele não publicasse aquelas fotos, uma vantagem de ser amigo do diretor do Profeta Diário.

_**No outro dia**_

Era meio dia quando Hermione levantou, por ser fim de semana podia aproveitar para relaxar, tomou um banho quente com sais, colocou um short curto e uma camiseta de alças, tudo branco, secou o cabelo e foi tomar café da manhã. Preparou café com torradas, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha como todas as manhãs, a coruja com o jornal estava na janela "coitada a quanto tempo deveria esta ai" sorriu e abriu a janela para que ela pudesse entrar, colocou o dinheiro em uma bolsinha que tinha agarrada a patinha da coruja e ela foi embora. Sentou novamente em sua cadeira e abriu o jornal, derrubou um copo. Na primeira pagina aparecia uma foto dela com Draco beijando-se, para logo se separarem surpresos olhando para frente. Dizia _**NOVO ROMANCE DO HERDEIRO DOS MALFOY?**_ Virou a pagina para ler o que dizia aquele artigo. _O único herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy tem um novo romance, depois de dois anos sem ser visto com ninguém na festa de aniversario do seu melhor amigo foi visto junto a ex-namorada do garoto-que-sobreviveu, Hermione Granger que apesar de tudo segue mantendo a relação de amizade e sendo parte do TRIO QUE VENCEU. Se tratara por fim da mulher que lhe fará a cabeça... _Hermione não continuou lendo, não podia acreditar primeiro de tudo como Blaise foi capaz de colocar algo assim no Diário, e segundo não era algo tão importante assim para colocar na primeira pagina. Amassou o jornal e jogou na lixeira.

Oito horas depois Harry entrou no apartamento de Hermione, com a chave que ele tinha, já que a lareira só servia para sair exceto para a dona da casa. Caminhou pela sala de estar, deixou sua jaqueta no sofá e gritou o nome da sua amiga, mas parecia que ela não estava sentou-se à mesa da cozinha onde costumavam tomar café da manhã juntos, e preparou um café para esperá-la. Sempre que podia ia a casa dela já que não gostava de ficar só, tinham feito do quarto de visitas o quarto de Harry, pelo menos ate que ele se declarou oficialmente a Gina, quando olhou para baixo viu o jornal amassado no lixo, com curiosidade abriu para poder ler, fazia muito tempo que não lia um jornal, porque sempre saia algo sobre ele. Ficou muito surpreso ao ver a foto de um casal beijando-se na primeira pagina sorriu diante de tal noticia, mas seu rosto mudou ao descobrir quem era. Voltou a jogar o jornal na lixeira e com o rosto tenso esperou a dona da casa chegar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

- Não acredito que pediu a Blaise para publicar isso – dizia a castanha para o seu companheiro que so ria – Para Draco – pediu um pouco contrariada.

- kkkkkk..... eu sinto muito... kkkkkkk- seguia rindo o loiro.

- Não foi engraçado, quase me queimei com o susto – dizia a castanha.

- Oh vamos Granger não pode ser tão ruim assim – disse o loiro.

- Hermione – corrigiu a garota – e o que vamos fazer agora?

- Temos que conversar sobre esse assunto – respondeu Draco sem rir, mas com um sorriso no canto da boca – mas não aqui, tem muitas pessoas, vamos para o seu apartamento.

- Esta bem – se resignou ela – mas antes tenho que resolver umas coisas aqui por perto, me acompanha? – perguntou.

- Não, estou com preguiça – disse o loiro – eu vou caminhando e agente se encontra la.

- Esta bem, vou te dar a chave – começou a procurar em sua bolsa, mas o loiro a interrompeu.

- Não precisa, eu já tenho – mostrou uma chave e desapareceu.

- Imbecil – sussurrou sorrindo para uma senhora que a olhava com ternura e disse.

- Muito bonito seu namorado – não sabia se sorria ou jogava uma maldição, mas optou por sorrir fingida.

- Obrigada – foi embora rápido daquele lugar, o efeito de sair em jornal era estressante, já havia acontecido antes, mas era um pouco frustrante já que sempre era por seus supostos namorados. No quarto ano foi com Krum e com Harry, depois com Harry novamente, logo com Alexander que foi seu namorado, não foi na primeira pagina, mas ainda assim e agora com Malfoy, suspirou resignada e entrou em uma livraria.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Estava dando trabalho acostumar-se a chamá-la de Hermione, já estava com as costelas roxas de tantas cotoveladas que ela lhe dava quando estavam na frente das pessoas e ele se atrapalhava. Estava pouco tempo com a Granger e o famoso plano so tinha uma semana, faltavam três, esse havia sido o trato.

Ela havia mudado bastante, continuava sendo a mesma sabe-tudo, mas não era tão chata como dizia Gina, e além do mais ela era recatada, era boa, muito boa beijando, não a melhor que ele havia tido mas era boa. Este plano além de ter os seus contras como ver a ruiva com Potter e ser visto com a sangue... Suspiro, Ainda não conseguia tirar o tom depreciativo "sangue-suja" do seu vocabulário, esperava não fazer na frente da Granger.

O bom desse plano era que não iria se aborrecer esse mês, era como se fosse uma relação, não se casaria com ela nem lhe diria coisas bonitas, nem com Gina faria coisas assim. Faria talvez como suas relações antes da Weasley,um pouco de sexo não faria mal, mesmo que mostrasse nojo pelos filhos de trouxas , em Hogwarts muitas de suas "garotas de cama", como dizia Blaise, eram impuras.

Subiu tranquilamente pelo corredor ate chegar ao apartamento da Granger, correção, Hermione. Pegou a chave e abriu a porta.

- Hermione você chegou… - escutou a voz do moreno e quando entrou pode visualizar sua figura em um canto – O que você esta fazendo aqui, como tem a chave do apartamento de Hermione – perguntou Harry com a cara vermelha de fúria.

- A pergunta é o que você faz aqui? – disse secamente – eu estou esperando a MINHA namorada Potter, e você como conseguiu entrar – perguntou.

- Isso não é da sua conta – ficaram se encarando fixamente ate que a porta se abriu e entra uma castanha sorridente dizendo.

- Desculpe a demora Draco, ainda mais que não comprei nada, vou deixar para...- parou se dando conta da situação – Harry – disse tratando de sorrir – o que faz aqui?

- Eu vim te ver Mione, mas vejo que esta melhor acompanhada – disse com um pouco de ressentimento.

- Por sorte acertou que sou melhor companhia que você – disse Draco sorrindo.

- Draco basta, não quer ficar para o jantar? – perguntou ao seu amigo

- Não Mione, acho melhor ficar para outra ocasião – se despediu da garota e desapareceu pela porta.

- Porque diabos ele tem a sua chave – perguntou Draco voltando a olhá-la.

- Ele vivia aqui – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – ele não gostava de ficar só e por isso dormia aqui, tem muito tempo que chegou? – perguntou ela.

- Não, mas parece que ele já estava te esperando a um bom tempo – logo começou a sorriu – queria ter visto a cara que ele fez ao ler o jornal.

- Harry não lê O Profeta Diário – respondeu e ele mudou sua expressão – sempre sai algo relacionado a ele.

- Maldito seja! – disse o loiro apertando o punho – suponho que alguém vá fazer fofoca.

- Não sei – disse ela olhando para a cozinha – quer algo para comer – ele se aproximou dela pelas costas e segurou sua cintura – O que você esta fazendo?

- Não diga que não quer repetir – disse ele rodando e ficando em frente a ela para beijá-la, chocolate, esse era o sabor dela, enquanto se misturava ao dele próprio que era menta, uma mistura simplesmente perfeita. Ela apoio sua mão no peito dele e não se separou somente se deixou levar sentindo que novas emoções surgiam em seu corpo. Bom até pelo menos ouvir a porta se abrindo.

- Eu – Harry não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando.

- Não vê que esta interrompendo Potter – disse o loiro cansado, o moreno o olhou hesitante.

- Eu só vim pegar a minha jaqueta – e a pegou saindo rapidamente.

- Vamos continuar com o que... – mas ela o afastou.

- Não – ela o olhou confusa – isso é só para que as pessoas nos vejam agora não tem mais ninguém – ele suspirou.

- Ainda estou convidado para o jantar – perguntou ele para mudar de assunto e ela assentiu continuando o q ia fazer – se ele não nós viu no jornal nos viu pessoalmente – disse sorrindo enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira.

- Porque você fez isso – perguntou ela ainda de costas – porque me beijou?

- Não é obvio – disse ele confuso – vi a jaqueta do Potter do sofá e sabia que ele voltaria e funcionou.

- Haha – disse ela ainda sem se virar

- Não me diga que pensou que eu te beijei porque queria – perguntou sorrindo.

- Nada a ver – ela estava picando algo com uma faca e de repente disse – Auch!!

- O que aconteceu? – Draco se aproximou dela e viu que tinha um corte no dedo – isso aconteceu porque você insiste em fazer as coisas no estilo dos trouxas – disse balançando a cabeça – Tem porção cicatrizante? - perguntou

- Maldita seja, quando come algo feito sem magia o desfrutas mais – respondeu ela separando-se dele para com sua varinha invocar a porção – Accio porção cicatrizante – no mesmo instante voou ate ela um frasquinho que foi agarrado pelo loiro.

- Deixa que eu faço, te devo uma –" pelo que aconteceu ontem com certeza", pensou Hermione enquanto olhava como ele colocava com muito cuidado a porção sobre o seu dedo, logo colocou um curativo e disse sorrindo - Que bom curador eu sou – ela não pode deixar de rir.

- Vou fazer algo para comer com a varinha – disse ela resignada

- Que bom porque eu não gostaria nada de comer com seu sangue por todos os lados – disse ele fazendo cara de nojo – eca que nojo.

- Sabe você é desprezível – disse ela sentida – é um idiota, insensível, cretino, estúpido, inútil – começou a dizer ela.

- Você também não fica atrás – disse ele – é chata, sabe-tudo, amarga, chorona, Grifinoria e uma cínica.

- CINICA!! – ela estava desconcertada, ate um momento atrás estavam se beijando e agora estavam brigando – eu não sou cínica.

- Claro que você é, mudou sua forma de vestir, antes se vestia como "sou virgem e casta" – o ultimo disse com voz afeminada – e atua como tal, mas você não é assim, é uma mulherzinha que flerta com todos os garotos.

- OH! Esta com ciúme – disse ela sorrindo sarcasticamente – se tanto te incomoda o meu modo de ser, me deixe e o nosso plano acaba aqui me ouviu, acaba aqui.

- PERFEITO GRANGER, NÃO CONSEGUIU CONQUISTAR O POTTER NEM SENDO SUA AMIGA, KKKKK AMIGA – gritava o loiro, estava atuando até ele mesmo se deu conta, mas ainda assim continuou - PORQUE NÃO É NADA MAIS PARA ELE, PREFERE A GINA QUE EU TENHO CERTEZA É MELHOR NA CAMA DO QUE VOCÊ.

- VA EMBOrA DONINHA – gritou ela a beira das lagrimas – ME DEIXE EM PAZ SUA SERPENTE.

-ESTA BEM , EU VOU NÃO QUERO FICAR MAIS TEMPO COM VOCÊ PORQUE É UMA…

- UMA O QUE? – gritou ela com uma lagrima deslizando em sua bochecha, mas ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada, se deu conta de tudo o que disse e se arrependeu - Uma sangue-suja Malfoy? É isso? – ele continuava sem dizer nada, ela levantou e o empurrou para fora fechando a porta em sua cara e começou a chorar. Tudo isso estava a deixando mais sensível que o normal e isso estava a matando, ela não era assim, antes se podia contar nos dedos as vezes que a viam assim, mas Malfoy já havia presenciado muito e como fazia sempre que estava preocupada mandou uma coruja ate Luna para ajudá-la.


	5. A casa dos Weasley

**Capitulo 5, CASA DOS WEASLEY**

Haviam se passado três dias da discussão, Draco havia tentado chamar-la para se desculpar, mas ela sempre o evitava e quando se cruzavam ela sempre estava com o Potter, com a Lunática ou com sua assistente.

Hermione não entendia como todo o plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Estava em sua casa tomando chocolate quente de pijamas com Harry que estava igual a ela.

- Lembra quando nós resgatamos Sirius? - disse Harry e ela sorriu assentindo – foi ai que você demonstrou que todo o seu respeito às normas estavam acabando, Sirius achou estranho – disse suspirando

- Todos nós o fizemos Harry – ela se colocou ao lado do seu amigo e o abraçou quando bateram na porta de sua casa – vou ver quem é – mas Harry se levantou.

- Deixa que eu vejo – e se foi enquanto a castanha ficou arrumando sua cama, se deu conta que Harry saiu só de calças e levou uma camisa para ele.

- Harry, vista isso... – disse sorrindo, mas ao ver quem estava parado olhando fixamente para ela seu sorriso se desmanchou.

- Eu disse para ele ir embora, mas ele não quis – se desculpou o moreno – Malfoy o melhor é que... – ele começou a dizer, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Deixe-nos um momento Harry, por favor – o moreno a olhou incrédulo, mas saiu do lugar deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Acho que nós temos que conversar – Disse Draco uma vez que Harry havia saído.

- Eu acho que deixamos tudo muito claro em nossa ultima conversa – respondeu ela.

- Hermione não vamos jogar fora uma semana e alguns avanços que nos lutamos tanto para conseguir – disse o loiro.

- Nós não fizemos avanço nenhum – disse ela sussurrando – e fale baixo que o Harry pode nos ouvir.

- Vamos não termine tudo – disse ele sem baixar a voz – não quer que ele fique sabendo.

- Chega Draco, vá embora da minha casa – disse ela.

- Eu não vou sair sem uma resposta.

- Pois a resposta é não, agora vá.

- Eu não vou, ficarei aqui para ver a reação do seu amigo Potter quando eu contar que você estava armando um plano comigo para separar ele da Gina – disse sorrindo.

- Eu te odeio – ele sorriu embora achasse estranhas suas brigas com a garota – esta bem, continuaremos com o plano, ma saia da minha casa agora.

- Esta bem, até mais amor – e se foi, ela suspirou, não sabia por que havia aceitado, já não tinha mais esperança de conquistar Harry, será que por acaso que...

- NÃO é estúpido – disse em voz alta.

- Ele já foi? – perguntou o moreno – O que aconteceu?

- Estávamos somente conversando sobre tudo que se passou – disse ela.

- Pensa em voltar com ele? – perguntou o moreno e ela assentiu.

- Vamos jogar? – perguntou a ele para mudar de assunto.

- Vamos – respondeu o moreno um pouco desanimado.

No dia seguinte se encontrou com o loiro, ele se desculpou por tudo, o que a surpreendeu bastante, passaram um dia muito agradável, foram ao parque, fizeram compras, tomaram sorvete, sorrio bastante, havia se esquecido como era bom ficar com ele.

Os dias passavam, faltavam quatro meses para o casamento de Gina e Harry, já havia se passado um mês desde a briga e o plano seguia seu rumo, decidiram não acabar com ele já que ao parecer estava funcionando. Draco y Hermione brigavam de vez em quando e cada vez eram mais distante as discussões, se davam relativamente bem. Hermione o havia ensinado a usar os telefones celulares, eram mais fáceis de carregar do que os galeões encantados, havia dito a castanha. Ainda que no principio o loiro tenha se negado a usá-los terminou fazendo. A castanha conheceu a casa do loiro, se viam sempre, ele a buscava para trabalhar e depois deixava em casa, o único dia que não se viam era aos domingos, porque Draco ia passar o dia com seus amigos e Hermione na casa da senhora Weasley. Também havia conhecido a Pansy, seguia sendo um pouco metida como no colégio, mas era simpática, era namorada do Blaise a mais de um ano. No começo era muito chata, mas ao parecer Draco havia conversado com ela, havia ocasiões onde saiam os quatro, estava totalmente comprovado que eles haviam mudado. Parecia que tudo não passava de influencia dos seus pais, embora nunca se tenha ouvido falar de nenhum envolvimento da Parkinson com os comensais da morte. Diferente do loiro e do moreno que haviam sido as ovelhas negas da suas famílias.

Era domingo e Hermione estava muito impaciente na casa dos Weasley, falavam o tempo todo de Gina e Harry, ou então de como teria sido bom ter Hermione como parte da família.

- Ainda estão solteiros Gui, Fred e George – havia dito Molly

- Deixe ela Molly querida - disse Arthur, ao que a castanha sorriu agradecida – além do mais ela já deve ter alguém – disse ele e o sorriso de Hermione sorriu, os Weasley não sabiam nada sobre a sua "relação" com Draco.

- Isso é verdade Mione – perguntou George, que estava bastante bonito, os anos só melhoravam a sua beleza.

- Hahaha, bom – começou Hermione, mas Luna a interrompeu.

- Sim, esta namorando com alguém – começou a dizer Luna, a castanha a fuminou com o olhar.

- A sim

- E quem

- é esse

- sortudo

- Mione - disseram Fred e George sentando-se o lado dela.

- Luna só esta brincando – olhou para Gina para ver sua reação, mas ela só a olhava friamente.

- Não estou brincando – disse Luna –acho que deveria convidar ele no próximo domingo, para que todos o conheçam, não acha Gina?

- Suponho que sim – disse a ruiva incomodada – o que você acha amor? – perguntou a Harry segurando sua mão.

- Como? Vocês o conhecem – perguntou Arthur – então não se fala mais nisso, próximo Domingo Hermione trará seu namorado para casa, acho que não se incomoda certo? – ela começou a tossir e disse.

- Não, é claro que não – disse sorrindo fingidamente e disse um bem claro "te odeio" com o olhar para Luna que sorriu. Seu telefone tocou e ela respondeu.

- Sim?...hum…oi… - todos viram ela sorrir.

- Deve ser o namorado dela – comentou Fred a Harry que não disse nada, todos estavam atentos a conversa de Mione.

- Eu quero te falar uma coisa… prefiro que seja pessoalmente… ok… hum… por que… -e nisso seu sorriso mudou para um menos convincente - ok… sim, não tem problema… nos vemos na terça então, bem... Tchau – e desligou.

- Quem era Mione? – perguntou Ron

- Era meu namorado – não queria que eles soubessem de repente quem era – disse que amanhã não nos veremos.

- ohh!! Minha pobre garota, por isso esta com essa carinha - Hermione sorriu – eu te entendo, quando Arthur fazia isso eu ficava devastada – a noite terminou com muitas historias dos senhores Weasley. Hermione estava incomodada, ainda não sabia como dizer a Draco que o queriam conhecer, e também não sabia se ele aceitaria, já que isso significava que ele não veria os seus amigos.

- Foi um dia maravilhoso como sempre – disse Molly se despedindo – Não se esqueça de convidar o seu namorado no próximo domingo.

- Não vou esquecer tudo estava maravilhoso - disse ela recebendo um beijo do senhor Arthur em sua testa como de costume e o abraço da senhora Weasley. E se despedindo do resto se foi pela lareira, estava cansada, chateada, logo que chegou foi dormir dia seguinte tinha que trabalhar.

Era uma segunda bastante nublada, estavam em dezembro assim era mais do que natural o clima, ainda que o dia anterior estivesse bastante agradável, Draco havia ligado avisando que não poderia ver ela hoje, sendo assim só se veriam na terça. Hermione se sentia mal, o que era totalmente coincidência.

Se vestiu de cores escuras como sempre fazia antes do plano, uma calça de pano e um suéter preto, com um casaco branco, não sabia o motivo de tudo estar tão apagado, mas esse dia não parecia que ia ser nada bom. Hoje teria que dar aulas na universidade mágica, colocou sapatos não tão altos, maquiagem suave, só um brilho labial e uma bolsa preta, deixou o cabelo solto com seus cachos livres. Não tomou café da manhã, já que não gostava de tomar sozinha, havia se acostumado a tomar com o loiro e foi embora pela lareira.

Chegou à sala e havia poucos alunos, decidiu mandar a todos um pergaminho já que era dia de prova, os que estavam presentes começaram logo a fazê-lo. Em pouco tempo começou a chegar o resto dos alunos. Após setenta minutos com um accio ela recolheu todos os exames.

- Bem garotos, espero que todos tenham ido bem – alguns alunos a olharam suplicantes - as notas estarão nas suas casas no fim de semana, alguma pergunta – ninguém levantou a mão – bom então vocês já podem ir – pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu ate a chaminé sem sequer olhar para Gina que parecia que queria te pedir algo, disse um claro San't Mungos desapareceu do lugar para aparecer no hospital.

- Bom dia Emy – disse para a recepcionista – tem algo para mim?

- Bom dia Doutora Granger – saudou a garota – Chegou duas coisas, mas eu já entreguei para sua assistente.

- Obrigada – e foi ate o elevador para chegar ate o seu andar e quando chegou uma sorridente Ângela a recebeu – Oi Ângela.

- Oi Hermione – disse a garota – Emy te avisou que chegou duas coisitas para você? – a castanha assentiu – primeiro isso – e entregou um envelope que Hermione abriu e encontrou uma entrada para ir ao _Quardibol_? E uma carta ao lado.

_Mione:_

_Faz muito tempo que não saímos com Ron, você sabe, nós três juntos. Estava me perguntando se você gostaria de ir conosco, essa sexta as 8:00 horas, Gina ira jogar. Espero que queira ir para recordar os velhos tempos._

_Do seu amigo Harry _

- Genial – disse com falso entusiasmo – é uma entrada para ver um jogo de Quardibol na sexta – explicou a Ângela que a olhava interrogativamente.

- Que maravilhoso – disse sorrindo a assistente – o outro é isso.

-Outro envelope? – disse ela e quando abriu era um convite.

_Estimada Hermione:_

_Devido a grande festa que se aproxima, eu Blaise Zabini, compareço para convidar-te a minha festa de ano novo, a realizar-se no dia 31 de dezembro na Mansão Zabini. _

_Assinado: __**Blaise Zabini**_

Ao lado da nota estava sua foto saudando com uma taça de Champagne

- É um convite para a festa de Blaise – disse a castanha sorrindo – de ano novo.

- Que bom – disse Ângela – chegaram uns papeis que me parecem ser provas.

- A sim, tenho que corrigi-las, os alunos fizeram hoje, tenho que trabalhar, qualquer coisa me avise – Entrou em sua escritório, corrigiu uma prova e as outras deixou para serem corrigidas magicamente, enquanto revisava as fichas médicas. Era um dia tedioso, ainda era 15 de dezembro, mas mesmo assim tinha que já começar a comprar os presentes para o Natal, com certeza Draco a ajudaria.

Estava ate a seis da tarde ocupada, Ron e Luna foram pega-la para jantarem juntos. Quando estavam saindo alguém veio por trás e lhe tapou os olhos

- Advinha quem é – disse uma voz rouca.

- Draco?- disse ela, ele deu a volta e a beijou, tudo isso era atuação, pensou Hermione, olhou para Ron que estava serio e Luna sorrindo – pensei que só nos veríamos amanhã.

- Me desocupei antes – disse dando de ombros – esta ocupada agora? – perguntou e ela disse.

- Estava indo jantar com eles, se quiser pode vim conosco – Ron estava com a cara incomodada – Se bem que tenho que conversar com você, posso jantar com vocês outro dia? – Ron a agradeceu com o olhar.

- Não tem problema Hermione – disse Luna – outro dia nos encontramos, vai com a gente assistir a partida na sexta?

- Sim, nos vemos na sexta – se foram deixando os dois sozinhos – não era necessário o beijo.

- Temos que ser convincente... Você vai com eles assistir a partida? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu começando a caminhar – eu pensei que iríamos juntos – ele comentou, mas ela continuou caminhando – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada – disse ela – eu tenho uma má noticia.

- Que aconteceu – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Os Weasley querem te conhecer – ele parou de repente – eu sabia que você não ia gostar.

- Esta brincando – ele disse para ela – é uma ocasião perfeita para que todos acreditem – ela virou para olhá-lo.

- Se você esta dizendo – e continuou caminhando – tenho que fazer umas compras me acompanha? – o olhou – é para o natal.

- Sim, vamos – caminharam em silencio, ele estranhando a atitude dela e ela pensativa – Você tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?

- Sim – suspirou – vá para seu lado que eu vou para o meu e nos encontramos na cafeteria de sempre.

- Esta bem – disse ele hesitante.

Esta bem reconhecia, ela andava estranha, mas o porquê nem ela mesma sabia.

Caminhou pelas lojas e em pouco tempo encontrou tudo que precisava. Para Harry comprou uma lamparina, para Gina uma caixa de cosméticos, para Ron uma caixa de doces importados, para Luna um livro que dizia "_Homens, criaturas mágicas?_" para os gêmeos gorros que eram para dormir e ajudavam a ter bons sonhos, para os senhores Weasley uma roupa para cada um, e para Draco compraria mais tarde, ainda não sabia com o que presenteá-lo. Foi rapidamente para a cafeteria esperar o loiro, que em poucos minutos chegou.

- Eu passarei o Natal com os Weasley – disse para Draco que a encarou – se quiser você também pode ir.

- Eu não sei – disse o loiro – nunca foi meu passatempo preferido visitar-los, nem com Gina eu ia.

- Se você não quer – ela disse tomando um gole do seu café havia um silencio incomodo entre os dois.

- Amanhã eu passo para te pegar – disse ele para romper o silencio, mas ela negou.

- Não, eu prefiro que não – ele a olhou interrogativamente.

- Por quê?

- Porque não é necessário, para isso existe a lareira.

- Mas eu sempre ia pegar você – disse ele.

- Sim eu sei, mas não é necessário – disse ela – ainda mais que eu estou me acostumando a ver você todos os dias e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

- A é por isso – disse ele – pois então amanhã estarei la para tomar café da manhã com você como faço todos os dias – ela suspirou resignada, sabia que ele sempre fazia o que queria – então você vai com eles assistir ao jogo?

- Sim, se quiser pode vim com a gente.

- Não, eu comprei quatro entradas, pensei em convidar Pansy e Blaise eu vou com eles.

- Esta bem – disse ela – eu já vou, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Eu vou te deixar lá.

- Não é preciso, Tchau – se despediu com um beijo na bochecha e desapareceu.

Os dias se passaram e ela continuava igualmente estranha. Era sexta 19, o dia da grande partida, vestiu uma calça jeans com botas pretas, um suéter verde e um casaco preto, marcou de encontrar o pessoal na entrada do estádio. Harry já estava la e só tiveram que esperar alguns minutos ate chegarem Ron e Luna, se sentaram nos assentos mais próximos da quadra. O estádio estava lotado e os jogadores começaram a entrar na quadra, Hermione se ofereceu para comprar café já que estava fazendo muito frio. Caminhou entre as pessoas ate chegar a saída e quando viu a cantina se aproximou e comprou 4 cafés em uma bandeja. Quando voltava se chocou com alguém.

- Me desculpa não te vi – disse a castanha para a loira que estava na sua frente, parecia uma modelo.

- Não se preocupe – disse a garota, Hermione seguiu seu caminho, entrou novamente na multidão, entregou o café para cada um e no mesmo instante a bandeja desapareceu. Quando o jogo terminou Ron disse.

- Não é por nada, mas minha irmãzinha joga muito bem – disse fazendo todos rirem – Ei Mione olhe quem esta ali e muito bem acompanhado – disse o ruivo apontando para uns assentos mais acima, a castanha virou-se para olhar e viu Draco com a loira que tinha se chocado com ela no café, Blaise e Pansy, estavam rindo loucamente sobre tudo a loira que estava dando em cima de Draco, Hermione começou a ficar vermelha, o que ele estava fazendo com essa mulherzinha, pensou. Não se deu conta que Luna gritou.

- EI DRACO! – e o loiro havia virado para olhá-la e seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu a castanha.

- Porque você o chamou – Ron repreendeu Luna.

- Vejo que ele fica muito bem sem você Hermione – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Não importa – respondeu ela – porque não vamos saudar Gina – pediu ela para sair dessa situação onde Draco a seguia com o olhar, a expressão de Pansy também havia mudado a única que continuava sorrindo era a loira.

- Sim vamos – disse Harry e segurou sua mão para descer.

Hermione se soltou quando chegaram a quadra,onde teriam acesso através da credencial de Harry, caminharam até o vestiário onde a equipe comemorava a vitoria

- HARRY – a ruiva havia se jogado em cima dele – como esta meu amor?- ele sorriu – Oi Mione gostou da partida?

- Sim você foi maravilhosa – disse a garota.

- Harry, tenho más noticias – ele franziu a testa – acho que teremos que adiar o casamento... Tenho uma partida nesse dia.

- Ok – disse o moreno – já esperamos tanto um dia mais um dia a menos não fará muito diferença não é? – a castanha não disse nada.

- Acho melhor eu ir gente – Gina e Harry a olharam – estou muito cansada e parabéns pela vitoria Gina.

- Obrigada, Tchau Hermione – Harry só olhou para ela. Hermione saiu rapidamente do estádio e aparatou na sua casa, tirou as botas e se jogou na poltrona.

- Demorou – disse uma voz.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui – disse ao loiro.

- Eu vim me desculpar – disse ele – ela é uma amiga da família e eu pensei em convidá-la.

- Draco, você não tem que me dar explicações de nada – disse ela.

- Sim eu devo, seus amigos me viram.

- Não importa, já era tempo para isso – e suspirou – o casamento foi adiado.

- Sério? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sim, é perfeito – disse rindo

- É sim – disse ele sério – tenho que levar alguma coisa no domingo? – perguntou.

- Não – disse ela – mas seria bom que levasse uma garrafa de vinho.

- Sim – ele concordou

- É melhor você ir, amanhã estarei ocupada, nos vemos no domingo em seu apartamento.

- NÃO! – ela o olhou assustada – digo, eu venho te buscar é melhor.

- Certo – o loiro desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

O grande domingo chegou. Draco chegou em sua casa um pouco inquieto, ela estava nervosa não sabia qual seria a reação dos Weasley diante da visita do loiro. Esperou que Luna pudesse ajudá-la.

- Nervoso? – perguntou a ele com um sorriso.

- Um pouco – confirmou ele, e ela sorriu mais ainda - vamos segure a minha mão – ele não fez caso, entraram na lareira e disseram juntos – "_Para Toca_"- apareceram na casa dos Weasley, onde todos os olharam.

- Você? – disse Fred com ressentimento.

- Boa Tarde, eu sou Draco Malfoy – se apresentou o loiro com mais segurança em sua voz do que ele sentia.


	6. Situações extranhas sensações incomodas

**Capitulo 6, SITUAÇÕES INCOMODAS E SENSAÇÕES EXTRANHAS**

_Ponto de vista de Draco._

- Ele é o seu namorado? - perguntou incrédulo um dos gêmeos.

- Sim, eu sou – disse seguro – Senhor e senhora Weasley, um pequeno presente – e entregou a garrafa. Ninguém dizia nada, suas mãos estavam suando, Gina olhava descaradamente o loiro, Harry a olhava fixamente, os senhores Weasley não diziam nada, algo totalmente preocupante.

- E porque vocês não contam a quanto tempo estão juntos – disse Luna, que era a única que se atrevia a dizer algo. Por um lado era bom que acabava com aquele silencio tão incomodo, mas por outro _**será que por acaso essa Lunática não teria outra coisa para falar**_, pensou Draco.

- Bem nós estamos juntos... – disse Hermione olhando para Draco para que ele a ajuda-se.

- Bem, como namorados estamos juntos a um mês e meio – disse o loiro bastante seguro de si mesmo – mas como amigos tem alguns meses a mais.

- E como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Ron.

- Bom Weasley – disse Draco, mas ao ver que todos o olhavam estranho juntou – se me permite te chamar de Ronald – se sentia estranho em chamar por seu próprio nome o mais novo da família Weasley – nós nos conhecemos desde Hogwarts – disse levantando uma sobrancelha – mas se esta se referindo a como nos reencontramos, foi na universidade mágica.

- Ohhh, garoto – disse o senhor Weasley – não vou mentir que não me impressionei ao ver que você é o namorado da nossa pequena Hermione – a castanha ficou corada já que Draco a olhava de lado sorrindo – é como uma filha para nós.

- Mas do que importa isso a ele papai – disse Gina aborrecida por toda a atenção que estavam tendo os recém chegados.

- É claro que importa, eu quero conhecer a família da minha namorada – ok agora ele se superou, depois que disse isso todos estavam com vontade der rir, sendo assim não pode reprimir um sorriso.

- Que meigo Mione – disse Fred ou George dando uma cotovelada no seu irmão gêmeo.

- Porque não nos contam mais do namoro de vocês – pediu Molly enquanto se levantava para servir o jantar.

- Bo...bo...bom eu – começou a castanha ao que Draco juntou.

- Estava tão nervosa, não sabia como reagiriam a minha chegada – disse olhando para ela com um sorriso – preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Eu te levo – disse Gina com uma incrível rapidez.

- Não se preocupe que Mione me leva - **M****ione? **Pensou Draco achando estranha a forma de chamá-la** só estou fazendo bem o meu papel** disse para si mesmo de forma tranqüilizadora, segurou a mão de Hermione e ela começou a caminhar pela velha casa, quando encontrou uma porta a abriu e fez entrar a sua acompanhante, colocou um feitiço silenciador – Você quer cooperar? – disse apertando o braço dela com força – por acaso quer que nos descubram? – ele mesmo estava achando estranha a sua raiva nesse momento, mas a cara que ela fez o deixou inquieto.

- Draco você esta me machucando – disse ela tratando de se soltar. Ele pareceu entender porque a deixou livre enquanto ela massageava seus braços.

- Sinto muito foi só que eu perdi a paciência, você não esta ajudando – disse ele suspirando – vamos voltar, mas, por favor, não me deixe falando sozinho na frente deles eu mau os conheço – disse enrugando o nariz.

- Certo, eu sinto muito – disse a garota, segundo a percepção de Draco ela estava um pouco assustada, o loiro segurou a sua mão, tirou os encantamentos e saíram.

Na sala estavam somente os homens, entraram um pouco mais na sala e viram as mulheres servindo a comida. Hermione se afastou dele para se aproximar das garotas, depois de uns minutos voltou, ele a olhou confuso e ela respondeu.

- Não querem que meu namorado se sinta só – apesar de tudo a família Weasley não era de todo desagradável.

- Porque você o trouxe? – Ron perguntou em sussurro que foi escutado pelo loiro.

- Porque sua mãe insistiu Ronald – respondeu ela como si fosse a coisa mais normal.

- E? – disse Fred

- E o que? – perguntou a garota um pouco nervosa, o loiro notou pelas suas mãos.

- Estamos esperando - disse George.

- O que você esta esperando? – disse Draco interrompendo.

- Por favor Mione, não acha que vamos acreditar sem uma demonstração – perguntou um dos gêmeos – Antes você se odiavam ate um soco nele você deu – o loiro se moveu inquieto ao lembrar dessa cena.

- Esso foi antes porque ainda não o conhecia bem – o defendeu a garota – alem do mais se vocês querem demonstração – olhou para o loiro – pois então la vai – se aproximou do estupefato loiro , mas antes de juntar seus lábios disse – sinto muito – e o beijou, era estranho já que normalmente era ele quem se encarregava de cenas como essas. Sentiu o que havia sentido anteriormente, um estranho espasmo no estomago, sentia faíscas se dispararem dentro dele como um calor o envolvendo, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas supôs que bastante já que estava ficando sem ar, pronto sentiu os doces lábios com sabor esquisito o abandonarem. Abriu os olhos e viu que todos os estavam olhando em silencio, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Gina, Luna, Ron, Fred, George e um recém chegado Gui, esse dia havia ganhado em situações incomodas olhou para a sua "namorada" ela estava ruborizada ele mesmo sentiu calor em suas bochechas e pelo que poderia deduzir estava igual a ela, inconscientemente apertou a mão de Hermione e ela o olhou com um sorriso pouco convincente. Até que o som voltou a existir graças a loira salvadora Luna.

- WOW – disse sem se alterar – sei que podem durar, mas eu nunca consegui beijar por tanto tempo não é Ron?

- Eh – o ruivo mais novo não sabia o que dizer, balbuciava como estúpido. Draco olhou para o rosto de Luna que o olhava sorridente, supôs que ela sabia do plano e admirou o talento dela para atuação.

- Acho melhor irmos almoçar – disse a mãe do ruivo, todos assentiram – Hermione e Draco por aqui garotos – falou para o loiro sentar na cabeceira da mesa, a sua direita estava Hermione, Harry, Gina, Molly e a sua esquerda Luna, Ronald, Fred, George. O senhor Weasley estava na outra ponta. Havia muita comida e da melhor qualidade, Draco havia comido nos melhores restaurantes trouxas e mágicos, onde os melhores chefes e elfos domésticos haviam preparados banquetes para ele, mas a comida da senhora Weasley não se comparava a nenhuma, essa mulher sim sabia cozinhar.

Conversavam entre si, se escutava o barulho de copos e talheres entre cada conversa. Foi um almoço bastante agradável, o loiro se sentia bem a vontade, algo estranho já que ele estava acostumado a comer sozinho, ultimamente comia sempre com a castanha. Se deu conta que eram uma família bastante estranha, tão unidos, tão risonhos, tão alegres. Quando ele era criança não era permitido falar na mesa, somente os adultos podiam, quando ficou maior de idade, ele começou a usar a cabeceira da mesa, mas havia se acostumado com o silencio. Olhou para a castanha que estava rindo por algo que seu amigo havia dito assim que ria junto ao ruivo e ao Potter, Luna havia trocado de lugar com seu namorado e estava conversando alegremente com um dos gêmeos. Gina o olhava fixamente com um sorriso, que ele é claro não correspondeu.

Quando todos tinham terminado o almoço as coisas desapareceram da mesa e todos foram para fora conversar, Hermione o levou para dar uma volta no bosque e de mãos dadas caminharam por vários lugares. Quando estavam voltando não pode evitar dizer.

- Me sinto um imbecil enganando os senhores Weasley – era verdade, a mulher o tratava com mais carinho do que sua mãe. Olhou para a castanha que o olhava sorrindo, havia se acostumado a ver esse sorriso característico na garota.

- Acho que a doninha Malfoy, esta ficando com o coração mole – disse sorrindo fazendo Draco rir.

- Acho melhor dizer que esta se formando um coração – disse ele, ela parou tomou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos e disse.

- Esse coração existe ai desde sempre – sentia o hálito dela em seu rosto – ele só não foi muito bem usado, não deram razão para ele fazer o bem.

Olhou para os seus olhos tão expressivos e cheios de carinho que nesse momento eram dirigidos a ele, seu nariz pequeno e perfeito, suas bochechas que estavam ficando rosadas e sua boca que soltava ar que ao tocar seus lábios fazia cosquinhas, segurou o rosto dela e a beijou, não foi um beijo como os outros, não foi forçado por alguém, mas foi inspirado por ela e feito por ele. Sentiu lentamente como ela ia correspondendo ao beijo, começaram a se mover ate que ela se chocou com o tronco de uma arvore, suas línguas começaram uma dança perfeita, compenetradas, complementadas, a mão dela foi de seu rosto ate sua nuca para então ficar ali, enquanto uma das mãos dele brincava com um cacho que estava caído em suas costas e a outra a apertava em sua cintura. Ambos tinham seus olhos fechados, mas Draco não pode resistir a tentação de ver a expressão que a garota fazia, abriu seus olhos e sorriu diante do que viu, ainda que desejasse que aqueles lindos olhos cor de mel estivessem abertos, já que o passavam segurança. Fechou novamente seus olhos e lembrou algo, assim que se soltou da garota que respirava rapidamente ela abriu seus olhos, ele viu aquele brilho característico deles e se sentiu profundamente culpado. Segurou sua mão e começou a caminhar ate a Toca sem dar nenhuma explicação sobre o que havia acontecido. Não se deu conta de que na arvore onde haviam estado se beijando assim que deixaram de fazê-lo uma folha caiu e essa havia sido a ultima.

Ali estavam novamente na sala sorrindo depois de um jantar inquieto, mas mais silencioso do que o almoço, ou pelo menos tinha sido para ele, já que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Olhou para Hermione que estava ao lado da lareira, viu Potter chegar perto dela e falar algo que a fez sorrir. Estranhamente sentiu seu estomago revirar ao ver sua namorada sorrindo por causa do moreno. Ela se voltou e o olhou ainda sorrindo, mas na mesma hora desviou seu olhar e parou de sorrir. Observou ao seu redor e viu a ruiva se aproximando, estava incrivelmente bonita talvez mais do que qualquer uma das mulheres que estavam hoje presentes, contudo se deu conta de algo, não estava mais apaixonado por ela, já não a amava, já não gostava mais dela. Sorriu com egocentria, sempre esquecia o que prometia e havia prometido tirar a Weasley mais nova da sua cabeça.

-Que aconteceu Draco- perguntou Gina sorrindo diante do sorriso do loiro –porque esta ai de longe observando?

- Nada – respondeu – estou só comparando e vendo como tenho melhorado de gostos – apesar do comentario o sorriso de Gina não se dissolveu.

- Draco você acha que eu acredito nessa farsa? – perguntou para logo sorrir – sei muito bem que não espera me esquecer – e tocou no lóbulo da sua orelha, justamente seu ponto fraco – não esqueceu o que acontece quando te toco ai.

- Acho que depende das circunstancias, porque eu não senti nada – respondeu o loiro mentindo.

- Ainda assim, quero conversar com você – disse a garota, pegou sua mão sem ser vista por ninguém e o levou para o mesmo quarto onde ele havia estado antes com Mione, Mione? Sacudiu sua cabeça, a garota o empurrou para a cama, se sentou em cima dele e começou a se mover. Bem, isso não estava nos planos, mas ele era homem isso ninguém poderia negar e os movimentos circulares da ruiva sempre foram sua fraqueza, alem do mais a castanha não lhe proporcionava esse tipo de prazer, sentia como se seu amiguinho lentamente começava a acordar. Não se deu conta do que aconteceu até esta de pé fechando suas calças, olhou para Gina que estava abaixando seu vestido e arrumando o busto, os lábios antes vermelhos agora estavam inchados e sem batom nenhum, o cabelo bagunçado. _**Diabos**_ não havia resistido a tentação, arrumou sua roupa com um feitiço e Gina já estava pronta saindo do quarto, mas não sem antes dizer.

- Perfeito como sempre – e com um sorriso saiu do quarto, o loiro suspirou resignado, esperou que ninguém tivesse se dado conta ate que a porta se abriu e ele viu a castanha sorridente como sempre.

- Estava te procurando, faz uns minutos que saiu e não te vi voltar - ele se sentiu um pouco temeroso, mas só um pouco – acho que já esta na hora de irmos.

- emmm, sim – ela o olhou buscando em seu rosto algo de errado – estava procurando o banheiro e não encontrei – se desculpou ele.

- Atrás de você tem um – e apontou umas porta que estava trás dele.

- Sim, foi isso que eu disse, não encontrei em outro lado da casa, somente aqui – Draco sorriu – vamos?

- Sim – disse ela ainda achando estranho o comportamento dele.

Saíram do quarto e se despediriam de todos. Molly e Arthur, como começava a chamar o loiro, disseram que ele podia voltar quando quisesse os gêmeos, Ronald e Potter apenas deram as mãos, mas com Hermione foram bastante efusivos para "ser como una família" Gina e Luna, lhe deram um beijo, segundo a senhora Weasley Gina sempre foi a mais educada de seus filhos, se soubesse pensaram. O loiro e a castanha, apareceram na lareira do apartamento de Hermione, ela ia falando, mas Draco não estava prestando muita atenção.

- Draco, DRACO – ele voltou a vê-la e se deu conta de que estavam na casa dela e ela estava oferecendo algo – eu estava perguntando se você quer beber alguma coisa.

- Não obrigada, acho eu já vou indo – lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e desapareceu.

Viu a grande sala da sua casa, ao contrario da de Hermione que era acolhedora a sua tinha paredes verdes, poltronas pretas e uma mesa de metal no centro, tudo era preto, verde ou prateado, tirou seus sapatos e com sua varinha os mandou para o quarto, se atirou no sofá de sua casa quando ouviu a porta abrir e por ela entrou uma garota loira, com um corpo de fazer inveja, olhos claros, trazia umas sacolas, com certeza roupas Draco revirou os olhos.

- Oi coração – disse ela deixando as bolsas e pacotes no chão – pensei que demoraria mais com sua namorada de mentira.

- Primeiro de tudo, não me chame de coração – ela mudou seu sorriso por um triste e assentiu – eu não gosto, segundo eu não gosto de bagunça, pegue todas as suas coisas do chão e bote no quarto – a mulher voltou a concordar – e terceiro ela não é minha namorada de mentira, ela é minha namorada frente a todos se você não se deu conta e é você quem se mantém escondida – não podia evitar tratá-la mal, sempre dizia coisas depreciativas sobre Hermione desde que começou sua relação com ela a pouco tempo, quando conheceu Hermione no jogo de quadribol disse que era uma garota descuidada, foi pior quando ficou sabendo que era filha de trouxas.

- Sim Draco sinto muito – dizia a mulher – saiu sem querer – como viu que o loiro já não a notava pegou suas coisas e desapareceu pelo corredor que a levava para o seu quarto.

_Ponto de vista de Hermione_

A castanha sorria ao lembrar dos beijos do loiro, o dia não poderia ter sido melhor embora ainda sentisse algumas coisas por Harry, Draco fazia ela esquecer do moreno, que havia convidado ela e Draco para um jantar de ano novo em sua casa. Teve que se desculpar e dizer que já havia aceitado um convite para o ano novo e não achava que Draco iria preferia ir a festa de Harry a de seu amigo Blaise.

O beijo que Draco lhe deu foi sem motivo, será por acaso que ele estava sentindo algo por ela, não sabia por que, mas de repente se sentiu estúpida ao olhar-se no espelho do seu quarto e ver que estava sorrindo lembrou de quando estavam na Toca.

_**Flash- Back**_

- Me sinto um imbecil enganando os senhores Weasley – não pôde evitar sorrir, se deu conta que esse Draco já não era o mesmo de sete anos atrás.

- Acho que a doninha Malfoy, esta ficando com o coração mole – disse sorrindo fazendo Draco rir.

- Acho melhor dizer que esta se formando um coração – disse ele, ela parou tomou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos e disse.

- Esse coração existe ai desde sempre – sentia o hálito dele em seu rosto – ele só não foi muito bem usado, não deram razão para ele fazer o bem.

Olhou os seus olhos tão pouco expressivos, normalmente tão frios, ainda que agora estivessem em um cinza tão reconfortante, viu seu nariz e seus lábios tão finos e delicados, mas voltou a olhar os seus olhos que eram os mais charmosos que já havia visto. Então sentiu ele segurar o seu rosto e a beijar. Lentamente foi respondendo ao beijo começaram a se mover ate que ela se bateu contra uma arvore, Sua mão se moveu do rosto dele ate sua nuca para ficar ali e senti-lo perto, com medo que esse momento acabasse esse momento que parecia mágico. Sentiu uma das mãos dele brincando com um cacho que caia nas suas costas, e a outra apertando sua cintura. Ambos tinham seus olhos fechados, mas estranhamente ele a soltou, ela abriu seus olhos para saber o que tinha acontecido e viu algo que a deixou com medo, culpa, mas não disse nada já que não queria estragar o momento. Draco segurou sua mão e começou a caminhar de volta para a Toca.

_**Fim do Flash-Back**_

Instintivamente tocou seus lábios, gostou de senti-lo tão perto, se lembro de quando disse a Luna.

_**Flash-Back**_

Depois do jantar se sentou ao lado da lareira. Harry se aproximou e disse.

- Esta maravilhosa com essa roupa – não pode evitar sorrir, Harry sempre foi bajulador com ela, já que eram poucas as vezes que ela se arrumava – vinha convidar você para jantar – a castanha o olhou confusa – e Draco é claro – olhou em direção ao seu namorado e viu Gina se aproximar dele, deixou de olhá-lo para focar sua vista novamente em Harry – para o ano novo, junto com Ron, Luna, os senhores Weasley viajaram para encontrar Carlinhos.

- Oh Harry não posso, nos já aceitamos o convite do Blaise, eu adoraria, mas eu sinto muito não podemos ir – disse realmente penalizada, seria o primeiro Réveillon sem seus amigos.

- Não se preocupe – sorriu o moreno – olhe Luna esta te chamando, depois nos falamos.

- Que aconteceu Luna? – sorriu sua amiga quando chegou ao seu lado.

- Eu vi você e Draco muito amigáveis hoje – ao ouvir o nome do seu namorado olhou instintivamente para onde ele estava e o viu sair de mãos dadas com a ruiva.

- Fique tranqüila, eu confio nele – disse Luna- tenho certeza que já não esta mais interessado nela – Hermione sorriu, sempre era Luna quem a tranqüilizava.

- Nós nos beijamos – contou e Luna levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim todos viram e durou bastante tempo – disse sorrindo.

- Não, esse não - disse Hermione e Luna abriu a boca sem acreditar – foi quando não havia ninguém, estávamos no bosque e ele me beijou – disse sorrindo.

- Oh Mione - Luna a abraçou – estou tão feliz por vocês.

- Hahahha – não pôde evitar sorrir – não é como se fossemos casar Luna, o ruim foi que depois não disse nada.

- Estava assustado – disse a loira sabiamente – com certeza não esperava que isso fosse acontecer.

- Assim espero - sussurrou Hermione olhando atentamente para onde haviam desaparecido Draco e Gina que não voltavam.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Lembrou disso e voltou a sentir medo. O que estariam fazendo Gina e o loiro nos 15 minutos que haviam desaparecido? Milhões de imagens se projetavam em sua cabeça, mas tratou de apagá-las limpando uma lagrima que havia caído dos seus olhos ao fazer voar a sua imaginação.

_**N/T:**_ _É isso ai pessoal, acho que esta começando a surgir algum tipo de sentimento entre os dois... E quem será essa loira que esta morando na casa de Draco, que tipo de relação eles tem? Será que Hermione vai descobrir que ele foi para cama com Gina????_

_Ai que medo:/_

_Agradecendo a todos que estão lendo a fic, principalmente aqueles que estão deixando reviews....._

_Brigadão e ate o próximo capitulo._


	7. Boa noite

**Capitulo 7, Boa noite**

Decidiu tirar essas idéias da sua cabeça, preparou uma xícara de chocolate quente e sentou na poltrona de sempre, onde acabou dormindo.

_**Ponto de vista de Draco**_

Acordou com muito sono, o pensamento de que viver com sua esquisita amiga loira era trair Hermione tinha lhe incomodado, mesmo que tudo estavivesse relacionado com o pensamento de que os vizinhos pudessem dizer algo e o plano seria jogado por água abaixo, talvez era melhor que sua "amiga" fosse embora, pensaria em uma solução mais tarde.

Tomou banho com água gelada para despertar, colocou uma calça preta e uma camisa azul escura, seus sapatos brilhantes e elegantes, seu cabelo com gel para trás que lhe dava um porte aristocrático que atraía as mulheres, olhou para a sua cama e viu a loira que dormia nela. Sem nem se despedir saiu do apartamento e aparatou próximo a casa de Hermione, o que não gostava era que a castanha morava em um bairro trouxa, sendo assim tinha que aparatar em um beco, caminhou até o prédio e subiu pelo elevador, bateu na porta, mas ninguém abriu usou a chave que costumava utilizar, com certeza a castanha estaria no banho ou trocando de roupa, por isso não escutou a porta. Entrou em silencio para ver se a pegava de surpresa, mas quando a viu ela estava dormindo no sofá da sua sala, um sofá branco onde ela com seu pijama verde e o cabelo solto, dormia tranqüila, poucas vezes a via assim tão agenlical, sempre estava muito alegre ou muito triste, agora parecia apenas uma garotinha sem problemas. Ela começou a se mover o que fez ele sair do transe, se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Oi garota – disse ele enquanto ela sorria e bocejava.

- Bom dia, acho que cai no sono – dizia enquanto se levantava.

- Vou preparar café enquanto você toma banho – ela concordou.

Ele caminhou para a cozinha, já muito familiarizado com a casa, ela desapareceu pelo corredor e ele logo escutou o barulho de água correr. Preparou o café e pegou umas torradas para ele já que como havia percebido a castanha só gostava de tomar uma xícara de café com leite e de vez em quando uma fruta.

Passeou pela sala enquanto esperava a castanha para tomarem café da manhã juntos, viu fotos de quando ela estava em Hogwarts com Potter e Weasley, outra com seus pais, pelo menos era o que parecia já que era uma foto trouxa, sem movimentos, onde tinha Hermione com dezessete anos abraçando um homem de cabelos grisalhos, mas claramente castanhos, olhos escuros e ao seu lado uma mulher muito parecida com Hermione, com alguns anos a mais, ela tinha o cabelo preto e ondulado e seus olhos eram cor de mel.

- Mexendo nas minhas coisas – disse a garota sorrindo enquanto arrumava seu cabelo em um coque.

- Deixe solto – disse Draco como resposta – fica mais bonito.

- Sim – disse ela confusa, enquanto se aproximava da mesa e tomava seu café – ontem estava com vontade de ir até o seu apartamento – ele cuspiu o café que estava tomando e começou a tossir, ela pegou seus braços e levantou enquanto dava tapas em suas costas e aos poucos ele começou a ficar melhor – esta melhor? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim – disse ele – não ria, eu molhei minha camisa.

Hermione fez um feitiço com a sua varinha – assim esta melhor? Você é um resmungão – disse sorrindo – e porque não quer que eu vá à sua casa?

- Porque esta dizendo isso – perguntou ele incomodado.

- Porque é o lógico, outro dia perguntei se podia ir e você gritou que não – perguntou com um sorriso, embora fosse só para esconder sua curiosidade – e agora que eu mencionei que queria ir à sua casa ontem você ficou de todas as cores sem contar que se engasgou.

- Não é isso – diabos o que iria dizer para essa garota, se amaldiçoava por ter sido tão estúpido, era a sabe-tudo-Granger afinal de contas como pensou que ela não perceberia? – não gosto de receber visitas no meu apartamento – respondeu como se fosse o mais normal – alem o mais estou querendo me mudar para a mansão da minha família.

- Se você esta dizendo – tomou um gole do seu café – vamos?

- Sim, mas eu continuo insistindo para que você tome um café da manhã mais substancioso – disse o loiro.

- Não se preocupe com a minha saúde Malfoy, eu estou perfeita – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não estou preocupado – disse ele jogando – eu sou médico – e assim foram para o hospital.

Hermione foi ate o seu andar e ele para o seu. Caminhou ate a sua nova assistente, sempre escolhia mulheres bastante eficientes, nada de corpos bonitos, na maioria das vezes eram mulheres de idade que o ajuda no que ele necessitava.

- Bom dia Emma, te receberam bem? – saudou a mulher de cabelo castanho liso e baixa estatura.

- Bastante bem senhor Malfoy obrigada – disse a mulher – chegou um novo médico transferido da América

- E como se chama – perguntou estranhando.

- Ben Hunnam, é de Nova York Estados Unidos, trabalhara no mesmo andar que a doutora Granger. Foi pedido a todos os assistentes que informassem sobre ele para que tenha um melhor recebimento de nossa parte.

- Obrigada Emma – disse para mulher antes de entrar na sua sala. Se bem que não gostou muito de saber que chegou um novato, se consolou com a idéia de que com certeza seria um velho, careca, gordo e pequeno, e o pouco cabelo que ele teria seria grisalho. Sorrio para si mesmo, um a mais para a sua castanha.

Trabalhou tranqüilo, agora teria que dar um jeito de tirar a loira da sua casa, algo que daria trabalho, não sabia o que estava pensando quando deixou ir morar com ele, embora na verdade não tenha se dado conta ate ela esta vivendo embaixo do mesmo teto que ele.

Na hora do almoço foi buscar sua "namorada" para almoçarem juntos, subiu ao andar superior e quando a encontrou ela não estava sozinha.

- Oi Draco, esse é Ben – disse enquanto lhe mostrava a rapaz que não era nada velho, nem careca, nem gordo. Era de pele bronzeada, cabelo preto, olhos azuis, alto, musculoso E como viu a castanha estava bem encantada com o "velho" – ele é o novo médico que veio dos Estados Unidos, eu estou encarregada de guiá-lo enquanto ele se acostuma. Ben – disse sorrindo para o moreno. Não sabia por que, mas o moreno não causou boa impressão a Draco – esse é Draco Malfoy trabalha no andar de baixo.

- Oh, muito prazer – disse o garoto estendendo sua mão ao loiro que o olhou.

- Draco – Hermione chamou sua atenção e ele apertou a mão do gringo.

- Querida, eu vim te buscar para almoçarmos juntos – disse Draco rapidamente.

- É que vou almoçar com o Ben – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior – se quiser pode vim com a gente.

- É claro que eu vou com vocês - disse mordaz

- ok, vou pegar minha bolsa, esperem um segundo – disse ela deixando os dois sozinhos encarando-se.

- Minha namorada é tão esquecida – disse o garoto de olhos cinza.

- Ela é sua namorada? – disse o de olhos azuis – que pena, mulheres lindas e inteligentes não se encontram em todas as partes, você tem muita sorte – disse ele se lamentando.

- Demorei – perguntou SUA castanha

- Não amor – disse com uma voz melosa, ela o olhou confusa, ele não costumava usar esse tipo de voz, na verdade nunca tinha usado.

Foi um almoço muito chato do ponto de vista do loiro, Hermione só tinha olhos para o "velho", como Draco havia decidido chamá-lo.

_**Ponto de vista de Hermione**__._

Nesse dia se sentia otimista, o jeito do loiro lhe agradou bastante, essa manhã ele havia a beijado na testa? Ainda não estava segura se tinha sido um sonho ou realidade, ainda assim havia estado muito amoroso. Havia escolhido uma calça bege e uma blusa preta, caminhava erguidamente como Draco a havia ensinado, seu cabelo solto e um sorriso perfeito no rosto.

- Bom dia Ângela – cumprimentou a sua amiga – a algo de novo?

- Sim, temos um médico novo, ele vem dos Estados Unidos, suponho que você já saiba – disse.

- Sim , eu ouvi comentários, eu não gosto muito de novatos - confessou

- Então me deixe dizer que ele é bastante inteligente, sem mencionar que é bonito – disse sorrindo, quando de repente chegou o moreno - Doutor Ben Hunnam, ela será a sua guia, é a chefa da nossa área Hermione Granger

- Um prazer doutora – disse ele segurando sua mão e beijando. Hermione mordeu o lábio – Pode me chamar de Ben.

- E a mim de Hermione – disse sorrindo – vem, vamos para a minha sala ai poderemos conversar – disse olhando para Ângela – entre, por favor.

- Claro, se tranca com ele e me deixa aqui de fora, você é uma sem coração – disse ela mostrando-lhe a língua.

Foi uma manhã bastante agradável, Ben era viciado em livros assim como ela, era solteiro, algo que ele deixou escapar e seus pais estavam em seu país natal. Convidou Hermione para almoçar e como Draco não havia combinado nada com ela aceitou. Estavam conversando no corredor, esperando Ângela pegar uns papeis que ela precisava assinar quando Draco apareceu.

- Oi Draco, esse é Ben – disse ao loiro que olhou o moreno examinando - ele é o novo médico que veio dos Estados Unidos, eu estou encarregada de guiá-lo enquanto ele se acostuma, Ben – disse sorrindo- esse é Draco Malfoy, trabalha no andar de baixo.

- Oh, muito prazer – disse o garoto estendendo sua mão.

- Draco – ela chamou sua atenção, esse era o grande problema de Draco Malfoy, não lhe interessava ser educado com as outras pessoas. Parecia que havia servido chamar sua atenção já que ele apertou a mão de Ben.

- Querida, eu vim te buscar para almoçarmos juntos – disse Draco. Querida? Ta bem vai ver que ele estava fazendo o papel de um namorado ciumento.

- É que vou almoçar com o Ben – respondeu a castanha mordendo o lábio inferior – se quiser pode vim com a gente.

-É claro que eu vou com vocês

- ok, vou pegar a minha bolsa esperem um segundo – disse Hermione virando as costas e sorrindo – Ângela o que eu tenho que assinar?

- oh, é que ainda não esta pronto, eu te passo pela tarde – disse sua assistente.

-ok, nos vemos – pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu para onde estavam os homens, ao parecer conversando – Demorei? – perguntou.

- Não amor – disse com a voz melosa, ela o olhou confusa. Amor? Isso sim era novo, pelo que sabia o loiro odiava os apelidos carinhosos e hoje já havia a chamado por dois, querida e amor.

Foi um almoço bastante divertido, Ben tinha um senso de humor incrível, creio que foi o dia em que mais a castanha pôde rir, Draco as vezes se comportava com um pouco de ciúmes, segurava sua mão, a interrompia com um "claro amor", dava risadas sem graça.

**Ponto de vista Draco**

Logo depois do "agradável" almoço, voltaram para o hospital, lamentavelmente o loiro teve que ir para o seu andar, com uma raiva contida desse moreno. Havia pensando em mandar Rosie embora da sua casa agora já não iria mais fazer isso, precisa compensar com alguém.

Passaram os dias e a única refeição que compartilhava com Hermione era o café da manhã, já que o almoço sempre estava com o tal Ben ou Ângela ou Luna e o jantar com o moreno que a convidava para sair de mais para o seu gosto, quer dizer, para o bem do plano.

O tão esperado Natal havia chegado, iam passar com os Weasley, passou para pegar sua namorada para que chegassem juntos e quando a viu todo o ciúme e as coisas negativas se foram. Ela havia alisado o cabelo e tinha um vestido verde justo sem alças um pouco em cima dos joelhos. Seus pés enfeitados com uma linda sandália de salto baixo que lhe davam uma elegância sem igual, levava varias bolsas, com certeza presentes para a família do ruivo.

- Não vai falar nada – disse ela sorrindo, ao parecer havia notado a cara de bobo que o loiro ficou, mas a sua expressão mudou para a mesma de sempre.

- Esta bom – disse como se estivessem falando do tempo, o que a fez franzir a sobrancelha – esta bonita, contente?

- Claro, porque você é assim Draco, deveria ser mais expressivo com a sua namorada.

- Fique querendo – disse ele rindo.

- Você também esta bonito – disse Hermione – procure não escapar essa noite com Gina como fez da outra vez.

- Você viu? – perguntou o loiro um pouco incomodado.

- Claro que sim, mas não quero saber os detalhes do que vocês fizeram – disse mudando sua expressão.

- Não deveria colocar nada no seu rosto – disse ele para mudar de assunto.

- Eu não estava pensando em colocar – disse ela sorrindo, algo que fez o loiro se sentir mais mal do que já estava. Pelo que parece não importava a ela o que ele fazia com a sua vida, pois então melhor, pensou – Vamos – e como costumavam fazer, usaram um tele-transportador sentindo o típico frio na barriga.

A família Weasley estava completa pelo que parecia, olhou ao redor e viu Gui, Carlinhos e a charmosa Fleur, que estava casada com Gui como havia dito Hermione.

- Esse é Malfoy namorado da nossa pequena Hermione – disse sério Carlinhos.

- Dgaco – disse Fleur com seu sotaque tão característico – um placer voltag a vê-lo.

- Fleur, o prazer é meu – disse ele demonstrando toda a sua elegância beijou a mão da loira veela.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Hermione

- Oh! Hegmione, siempge pensei que tegminaria com Rgonald – disse sorrindo.

- Mas veja como é o destino Fleur – disse o loiro rindo enquanto abraçava a SUA namorada.

- Como vai Ron – perguntou Hermione – Luna esta aqui?

- Não, ela não pôde – disse ele entristecido – disse que passaria com seu pai não sei muito bem onde.

- Vai sentir saudades pobretão? – disse Draco rindo

- Não Malfoy, para isso eu tenho a minha querida Hermione – disse sorrindo ainda mais.

-Draco não o chame assim – brigou a castanha – eu irei cumprimentar o resto das pessoas.

-Dgaco, como fue que terminou ficando com Hegmione - perguntou Fleur - como disse eu siempge pensei nela com Rgon , mas depois da sua ghelacão com Caglinhos, que supgeendeu a todos também pensei que ela podegia tegminar com Haggy mas ele ficou com Gina.

- Um momento, você disse Carlinhos – perguntou o garoto um pouco corado – você quer dizer com esse Carlinhos?

- Sim, oh quegido, você não sabia? – perguntou ela com um toque de inocência - eles foram namorados – não queria escutar mais nada, não conseguia imaginar Hermione com esse homem de cabelos compridos, durante o jantar procurou deixar sua mão em cima da dela o maior tempo possível, para confirmar a sua relação é claro.

- Quando eu era seu namorado nunca fui tão possesivo lembra Hermione? – disse Carlinho fazendo todos rirem menos o loiro.

- Claro que eu lembro isso é o que faz Draco tão especial – defendeu a garota.

- Vocês faziam um lindo casal – comentou Molly

- Mas isso é passado, agora ela namora com Draco – disse Arthur acabando com a situação incomoda.

Para o azar de Draco Carlinhos era um gozador e junto com os gêmeos e Ron que o detestavam começaram a lembrar momentos da relação de Hermione com o ruivo. Hermione pareceu não se importar com nada que eles faziam.

E quando por fim chegou a parte dos presentes, não é que Draco foi bastante carinhoso, tirou uma caixinha do bolso e a abriu, mostrando uma corrente onde um D e H estavam entrelaçadas com pequenas pedras de diamante, o colar era de ouro branco e combinava perfeitamente com seu brinco e sua roupa, o inconfundível gosto Malfoy agradou a todos e deixou mais de um com a boca aberta.

- DGACO – disse Fleur como se o presente fosse para ela – é lindo, anda coloque logo.

- Com licença – disse Draco se colocando atrás de Hermione e passando o braço pelo seu pescoço, diante disso sentiu calafrios, fechou o colar e ela se voltou para ele – ficou perfeito.

- Obrigada Draco – disse ela olhando a corrente em seu pescoço.

- Ele deve ganhar no mínimo um beijo – disse Fleur metendo seu nariz onde não foi chamada. Claro que nesse caso os seus conselhos foram bem recebidos, a castanha se aproximou de Draco e tocou levemente seus lábios o que deixou o loiro mais do que encantado.

- É maravilhoso – disse ela sorrindo. O presente havia custado uma fortuna, mas valeu a pena ao ver o sorriso da garota – Eu também te trouxe algo – sorriu para ele e foi buscar o presente – não sabia o que comprar, mas encontrei algo que eu gostei muito – se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou – espero que não tenha sido só eu que gostei - lhe entregou o pacote. Ele não esperou e abriu o presente encontrando dentro dele um porto retrato deles dois, na foto ela sorria enquanto ele a abraçava por trás com a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Foi daquele dia que saímos com Blaise e Pansy certo? – perguntou ele relembrando de tudo com perfeição.

- Sim, agora vire – ele virou e encontrou uma foto dos quatro rindo onde Blaise abraçava a castanha pela cintura e Pansy dava um beijo na bochecha de Draco para depois dar língua a Blaise – espero que tenha gos...

- É perfeito Mione – disse ele agradecido, tudo que ele queria podia comprar, mas essa foto mostrava um dos melhores dias da sua vida, sempre era outra pessoa quando estava com seus amigos.

Depois disso voltaram para casa de Hermione bastante silencioso, pelo menos por parte de Draco que não sabia o que dizer. Retirou-se rápido, hoje havia decidido terminar todo o seu caso com Rossie.

_**PoV Hermione**_

Esse sentimento que era dirigido a Harry ao parecer havia mudado de dono. Hermione que estava quase segura que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos por Draco, havia tomado uma decisão, iria dizer a ele, pediria que terminassem com o plano e assim poderiam ser um casal de verdade. Estava com medo, mas ela era da Grifinória, pelo menos o nome da casa lhe dava forças para confessar a ele o que sentia. Estava sozinha, Draco havia ido embora a alguns minutos.

Não sabia como fazer isso por isso foi praticar na frente do espelho.

- Bom Draco, eu acho que nossa relação foi bem mais além do plano e acho que estou apaixonada por você – sorriu para o espelho – não, não, não, como vou dizer algo assim para ele – tossiu e se olhou novamente no espelho para dizer - Draco, eu estou gostando de você e sei que sou correspondida – voltou a negar com a cabeça, sua mãos estavam suando, mas ainda assim continuou - Draco quero saber se você me ama – dessa vez começo a rir – era melhor eu chegar e beijar logo ele – pensou em voz alta – eu vou ter alguma idéia – pegou seu casaco e aparatou no Hall de um edifício, subiu até o quinto andar e bateu na porta, esperou sorridente abrirem a porta, algo que não aconteceu. Empurrou a maçaneta e procurou em baixo do tapete alguma chave.

- Aff, sou bruxa – disse sorrindo, embora esse sorriso era mais pelo nervosismo, abriu com a varinha e entrou, se escutavam gritos e logo apareceu alguém, a loira do estádio? Tinha certeza que era ela, nunca esquecia um rosto, estava só de camiseta e calça, não seria nada de mais se a camiseta não fosse de Draco.

- E você quem é – disse a loira – ah me lembro, você é namorada de mentirinha do meu Draco – disse sorrindo enquanto Hermione respirava fundo e tentava conter as lagrimas que lutavam para sair.

- Eu não queria incomodar... Eu... Sinto muito – e deu meia volta para aparatar ali mesmo, mas uma vez a interrompeu.

- Hermione – disse ele com a voz aparentemente incomodada, com certeza ela deveria ter atrapalhado sua linda seção de amor, ela suspirou e se voltou para ele tratando de sorrir.

- Eu... Não era minha intenção incomodar – disse com uma careta – não queria interromper nada – se voltou para sair, mas Draco segurou o seu braço.

- Eu posso explicar – pediu ele, virando ela para olhar em seus olhos, Hermione sorriu.

- Não importa, eu é que não deveria vim aqui dessa forma, sem avisar, eu é que fui imprudente – respondeu, ela não queria ouvir as desculpas que ele inventaria.

- Não é o que você esta pensando, eu estava nesse momento... – mas sua voz foi calada pelo dedo indicador de Hermione.

- Eu disse que não importa – ele a olhou examinando-a – eu tenho que ir, eu só vim para... – ele esperou ela dizer algo – esqueci – caminhou ate a saída – eu só te peso que não estrague sua relação com – era mais difícil dizer do que ela pensava – com ela – ele a olhou culpado – você sabe, por causa do plano - suspirou e deu meia volta para vê-lo – que vocês tenham uma linda noite de natal – desceu as escadas praticamente correndo, as lagrimas caiam livremente por suas bochechas, parou de vez quando as visualizou, voltou ate a porta do loiro arrancou a corrente do pescoço e deixou no chão. Caminhou ate a escada e desceu a única coisa que queria era sair desse edifício.

________________________________________  
N/A: demorou? mais um capitulo... eu particularmente gostei mto desse capitulo, adoro um drama .... rsrsrs


	8. Ano Novo

**Capitulo 8, Ano Novo**

Mas aparentemente a vida não queria que fosse assim, já que na entrada do edifício dois jovens, um garoto e uma garota, ambos de cabelos negros ficaram a olhando. Eram Pansy e Blaise, droga! Amigos do loiro.

- Granger? – disse a garota e Blaise lhe deu uma cotovelada – digo Hermione.

- Oi gente – disse a castanha sorrindo, mas sabia que seus olhos a denunciavam.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim estou – respondeu.

- E o que faz aqui sozinha? – perguntou ele com o olhar meio desconfiado – hoje você não deveria estar com o Draco – ao ouvir seu nome a castanha olhou para o chão – ele subiu ao seu apart...

- Sim ele subiu – respondeu encarando os dois – não se preocupem que eu já sei de tudo. – percebeu que os dois se olharam assustados.

- Vem, vamos subir – convidou Pansy, Blaise a segurou pelos ombros e a levou até o hall de sua namorada.

Quando chegaram se sentaram em silêncio enquanto a castanha pensava. _"Estúpida é claro que eles sabiam tudo sobre aquela loira namoradinha do Malfoy e ela como a idiota enganada da historia", haha babaca._

Hermione começou a inspecionar a sala com o olhar, era menor que a de Draco suas poltronas eram vermelhas e as paredes brancas. Pansy trabalhava na revista coração de bruxa e havia recortes de revista nas paredes, não via a cozinha deveria estar atrás de alguma das 3 portas pretas que se viam.

Blaise se levantou ao seu lado e se desculpou dizendo que ia ao banheiro, alguns minutos depois Pansy disse que iria a cozinha, era como se eles tivessem esquecido que ela era a Sabe Tudo Granger, como a chamavam na escola, ambos entraram pela mesma porta, com certeza estavam falando da incomoda situação que se encontravam no momento, levantou e pegou uma revista que estava em cima do centro "BRINCARAM COM VOCÊ? MIL E UMA FORMAS DE FAZER ELE SE ARREPENDER" ao lado tinha a foto de uma garota que sorria e aos seus pés estava um homem de joelhos que lhe dava uma rosa em sinal de desculpas.

- Tolices – sussurrou.

- Hermione, posso fazer uma pergunta? – disse Blaise assim sem mais nem menos acabando de chegar.

- Sim Blaise – disse a castanha sem olhá-lo já que era obvia a sua pergunta.

- Porque você estava chorando? – o que é isso será que nenhum sonsserino tem descrição?

- Nada importante – respondeu calmamente, Blaise suspirou – só não diga ao Malfoy... Por favor – a ultima parte disse quase em um sussurro.

- Claro que não, eu vou ver o Draco – disse Blaise se despedindo da namorada com um beijo nos lábios e beijando a castanha na bochecha. O silêncio como sempre não era um bom companheiro e é quando as cobras atacam.

- Brigou com Draco certo? – perguntou a morena – por isso o chamou de Malfoy – o bom era que Pansy não sabia do plano, então poderia desabafar com ela e depois dizer que tudo não passou de atuação. – Eu disse a ele para não deixa - lá viver lá.

- Não importa Pansy – agora pensando melhor ela tinha um grande problema, ficaria como chifruda em frente a garota, em fim teria que terminar com Draco.

- Não é para tentar amenizar nem nada – disse ela de repente – mas quando fomos namorados na escola ele fez o mesmo.

- Eu vou terminar com ele – disse a castanha dando de ombros e Pansy a olhou perplexa.

- De verdade? – a castanha fez que sim com a cabeça – Como você vai fazer isso! – disse nervosa – Draco não é de levar esses pequenos relacionamentos muito longe – disse como boa amiga.

- Pansy eu o peguei com uma loira seminua em seu apartamento minutos depois de estarmos juntos – o chapéu seletor estava certo de colocar todos eles na Sonserina. – acho melhor eu ir.

Saiu do apartamento sem olhá-la era absurdo como o defendiam. Caminhou pelo corredor se dando conta que era o mesmo andar de Draco, olhou para a porta e viu que a gargantilha não estava mais lá, se arrependeu por ter deixado ali, deveria ter entregado nas mãos dele, mas já estava feito. Aparatou em um beco perto do seu prédio entrou cumprimentando o porteiro e subindo ao seu apartamento.

Quando abriu a porta foi recebida pelo seu ex-namorado.

- Temos que conversar – Hermione o olhou e passou direto para o seu quarto, mas ele a seguiu – Hermione vamos não pode ficar assim. – mas ela não respondeu – encontrei isso pendurado na minha porta, não sabe o quanto custou mesmo para mim que sou um Malfoy e você o deixa jogado por ai.

- Pois ai esta – disse ela enfrentando ele – fique com ele, eu não o quero e tão pouco sei o que faz aqui, esta é a MINHA casa eu quero ficar SOZINHA – ele a olhava fixamente – não escutou?

- Você ficava muito bonita com ela – Hermione se virou para ele não perceber que ela havia ruborizado – não foi minha intenção te magoar.

- Não estou magoada e também não são necessários falsos elogios – disse ela secamente.

- E porque Blaise me disse que você estava chorando? – perguntou ele querendo saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Com certeza não foi por sua causa, não seja tão egocêntrico. Ah e temos que terminar.

- O QUE? – perguntou ele sem acreditar – você só pode estar brincando nós temos um plano.

- Eu sei, mas não fui eu quem meteu dentro de casa uma loira que ficava passeando quase nua – disse ressentida.

- Ahhh então é por isso? Você esta com ciúmes. – ele sorriu, Hermione ficou de costas fingindo estar mexendo em suas coisas não queria que ele visse em sua cara que era verdade – Mione ela já se foi – ele se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura falando em sussurros.

- Malfoy para, por favor – disse ela nervosa – eu não estou com ciúmes, é porque ninguém sabe do plano e eu não quero me passar por chifruda na frente de todo mundo – sentiu a mão de Draco baixar lentamente o feche do seu vestido – O que esta fazendo? – disse ela empurrando ele.

- Vamos Hermione, estamos solteiros, porque não aproveitar o momento? – disse ele com voz sensual. Ela não sabia o que dizer diante de tal proposta, já havia esperado por esse momento e pensava em responder com um enorme NÃO! Mas agora que ele havia chegado não pode evitar um suspiro que saiu dos seus lábios, foi então que sentiu o loiro beijando-a com seus lábios finos e suaves. Deixou-se levar algo que nunca fazia, mas que queria provar. Mordeu o lábio inferior do loiro e ele gemeu. Hermione sorriu diante disso e se deixou levar por ele, enquanto desabotoava os botões da camisa que ele estava usando, caíram em sua cama, ele sobre ela beijando-se enquanto sentia uma das mãos dele subir o seu vestido suavemente, percorrendo um caminho que levava até sua calcinha.

De repente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e não pode evitar se sentir assustada, virou o rosto mas Draco não se deu por vencido e começou a morder e beijar o seu pescoço e ela respirando agitadamente disse.

- Dra... Draco – mas não houve resposta ele parecia colado ao seu pescoço, pegou o rosto dele com as mãos para falar – muito rápido Draco – ele a olhou por um momento, parecia totalmente perdido – levante – ele pareceu entender pois levantou, ela reparou que ele estava com os lábios inchados, olhou para si mesma e viu que seu vestido estava todo amassado, com suas pernas e quadris de fora, se arrumou sem querer olhar para o loiro, já que sabia que seus olhos estavam cravados nela – É melhor você ir – pediu.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui – o desgraçado estava sorrindo do nervosismo dela.

- Não – disse ela secamente – tenho muitas coisas para fazer, tenho que tomar um banho também.

- É um convite? – ela o olhou furiosa e sorriu – tranqüila, já estou indo e vou deixar a gargantilha – se aproximou e encostou os lábios no dela depois desapareceu pela porta do quarto, segundos depois escutou a porta da sala bater.

Por isso ela não esperava e gostou. Sabia que ele só estava jogando com ela, mas se não queria que ele ficasse com outra ela teria que ficar com ele. Suspirou, nunca pensou fazer isso por um homem, tomou um banho e logo foi dormir, amanhã seria um dia cheio teria que deixar uns papeis na faculdade e depois tinha um café da manhã no hospital onde os cargos seriam renomeados. Não queria pensar no que tinha acontecido.

Draco chegaria a qualquer momento, por isso levantou cedo, queria parecer casual, como se o que estivesse acontecido na noite anterior não tivesse afetado ela em nada. Estava cruzando os dedos para ele não perceber que hoje ela tinha se arrumado melhor, colocou uma saia preta que era até os joelhos, mas era justa e marcava bem as suas curvas, uma blusa vermelha com os três primeiros botões abertos e o cabelo preso.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda faltavam uns minutos para o loiro chegar, se sentiu patética e mudou de roupa para uma mais confortável, trocou a saia por uma branca uns três dedos acima do joelho e mais folgadinha a blusa deixou a mesma embora ela tenha conjurado um feitiço para valorizar os seios e as curvas o cabelo deixou solto. Escutou a porta abrindo, calçou umas sandálias de salto alto e caminhou para a cozinha onde o loiro a esperava sorridente com o café na mão.

_**Ponto de vista de Draco**_

- Chegou mais cedo? – perguntou a castanha sem olhá-lo o que o deixou incomodado.

- Não – ela sentou na frente dele ainda sem olhá-lo – na verdade eu cheguei um pouco mais tarde.

- Oh isso sim é estranho – a viu tomar seu suco de frutas rapidamente, o loiro se levantou incomodado e a segurou pelo braço – O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou a castanha.

- É isso mesmo o que eu quero saber – disse o loiro.

- Oh vamos Draco lembra que temos o café da manhã de ano novo no hospital? Além do mais lembra que nos terminamos? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Hermione não me venha com essa historia de que nos terminamos – disse ele secamente – esta claro que você ta doida para ver esse tal de Ben Hunnam não é?

- Não acha que esta levando essa relação muito a sério não Draquinho? – disse ela apertando as bochechas dele e rindo ele pareceu se enfurecer e ela ao notar acrescentou – bem você disse que poderíamos aproveitar que somos solteiros, eu aceito, mas não quero ver aquela loira novamente, não quero me passar por chifruda você me ouviu?

- Alto e claro – respondeu ele com seu melhor sorriso.

- Agora tenho que deixar uns papeis na universidade, sexta foi a última aula antes das férias e preciso deixas lá uns certificados.

- Eu te levo – ele disse e ela deu de ombro.

Saíram do edifício e Hermione como sempre se despediu do porteiro indo para o beco aparatar. Apareceram na porta da universidade, onde estavam Harry e Gina se beijando. Draco segurou na mão de Hermione e a guiou até perto deles a castanha olhou para os dois se beijando franzindo o cenho, com certeza estava com ciúmes por ver Potter e Gina juntas.

- Ai Draco esta apertando minha mão – escutou ela reclamar, não sabia porque tinha feito isso mas calou as reclamações da garota com um beijo, a situação havia mudado, agora eram um casal de verdade os beijos eram mais saborosos, lamentavelmente nem tudo era para sempre e quando sentiu os braços da castanha em seu pescoço ouviu a voz da sua ex namorada.

- Mione! – disse a ruiva.

- Wesley – disse o loiro.

- Draco – disse ela sorrindo – como vocês estão?

- Oi Mione – disse o moreno – como você esta?

- Bem Harry – o loiro acompanhou cada passo do garoto enquanto ele beijava Hermione na bochecha.

- Bonito pingente – disse o garoto e o loiro abriu seu maior sorriso.

- O que é? – perguntou Gina.

- É um D de Draco e um H de Hermione – disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- E estão entrelaçadas – o loiro sorriu diante da ironia da castanha – acho que tem alguém te chamando lá na porta – a garota franziu sua sobrancelha e se despediu do seu namorado e de Draco.

- Eu também tenho que entrar – disse ela- tchau Harry – claro primeiro o cicatriz pensou o loiro - até já Draco – e deu um beijo nos lábios do garoto – ou melhor, nós vemos no hospital – Draco se afastou e percebeu que Harry havia se aproximado de Hermione e estava dizendo algo para ela, ela estava séria, mas logo um sorriso enfeitou seu rosto. Ela levantou o olhar e encontrou o de Draco, disse mais alguma coisa ao cicatriz e entrou na universidade que para os trouxas não passava de um prédio incendiado.

No hospital não pode deixar de pensar em Potter e Hermione, o que será que aconteceria quando o plano terminasse? Viu o tal de Ben conversando com a assistente de Hermione, Emma estava com o doutor Grint e ele sozinho, mas se olhasse ao redor poderia ver que estava sendo observado por mais de um par de olhos, todos de mulheres.

Após meia hora chegou Hermione saudando Hunnam, que a prendeu numa conversa por um tempo até o loiro se aproximar.

- Mione até que enfim chegou – disse um pouco entediado – Oh Ben eu não tinha te visto – se tinha algo em que ele era bom era em ser sarcástico.

- Draco, bom dia como esta? – parecia que os morenos eram sensíveis as castanhas e mais do que ninguém a SUA castanha.

- Bem, com Hermione estou sempre bem – P.O.S.S.E.S.S.I.V.O assim se soletrava sua personalidade no momento.

Café da manhã mais chato não poderia existir, o tal do Ben a todo o momento olhava para a castanha e ela sempre lhe devolvia o olhar com um sorriso, sorrisos que eram exclusivamente propriedade dele. Uma recepcionista ficou o tempo todo pendurada em seu pescoço insinuando que era solteira e nenhum pouco extravagante, como se desse para acreditar nisso, a mulher tinha quilos de maquiagem em cima dos olhos.

O diretor do hospital renomeou os médicos chefes, nomeando Draco como chefe de_ Danos mágicos por encantamentos _e estranhamente para incomodo de alguns tirando Hermione do seu cargo de chefe. Foi um pouco triste já que parecia que tudo estava indo mal, havia deixado o trabalho na universidade mágica e agora a rebaixavam de cargo no hospital. O moreno amigo da garota, ou melhor, pretendente disse para ela não se preocupar que ela servia para coisas melhores. Draco sorriu já que sabia que isso era verdade.

_**Ponto de vista de Hermione**_

Havia passado seis dias desde que a rebaixaram de cargo no hospital foi triste e injusto, a razão foi porque descobriram que ela estava namorando um colega de trabalho e Draco como era homem não disseram nada. Deixou de pensar nisso para olhar sua roupa, hoje seria a festa de Ano Novo na casa de Blaise Zabini. Estava com um vestido banco até os joelhos, alisou o cabelo e prendeu alguns fios com um adorno invisível na parte de cima da cabeça deixando assim o seu rosto livre.

Encontraria o loiro na casa de Blaise, ele havia liberado a lareira para os convidados e em segundos estava na sala de Blaise olhou ao redor e tudo estava enfeitado com a cor prateada, no teto tinha globos dessa cor e o chão estava enfeitiçado para parecer vidro.

Sempre tinha sido pontual entre seus amigos e dessa vez não foi diferente, havia poucas pessoas na sala e logo viu Blaise e Pansy cumprimentando alguns convidados, se aproximou deles disposta a cumprimentá-los, mas se viu interrompida por uns braços que a rodearam.

- Fantástica – sussurrou o loiro no seu ouvido.

- Oi Draco – sorriu, embora não existisse amor a relação deles era muito boa desde que haviam decidido torná-la real.

- Sentiu saudades? – disse ele rindo até se aproximar dos lábios dela e beijá-los.

- Draco, olhe as pessoas – deu uma bronca nele.

- Desculpa – disse ele se separando.

Foi uma noite incrível, dançaram o tempo todo e sempre o dois juntos, embora por um momento tenham trocado de par. Estava dançando com Blaise e ele lhe contou que queria pedir Pansy em casamento embora ele não soubesse se ela aceitaria. Blaise era uma boa pessoa, sempre fazia ela rir contando as historias dele e de Draco de quando estavam no colégio, ou contando as coisas que havia aprontado com todos os seus padrastos, porque ficou sabendo que a mãe de Blaise foi casada sete vezes e seus maridos sempre morriam estranhamente, mas depois descobriram que era o seu pai que os matava, era um Mortífago como descobriram depois.

- Tenho que me preparar para a contagem regressiva – disse Blaise, Hermione se aproximou do loiro que a abraçou e Pansy foi se juntar ao seu namorado, apo uns minutos escutou a voz de Blaise com um sonorus – PRIMEIRAMENTE EU GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A PRESENÇA DE TODOS E ESPERO QUE TODOS ESTEJAM SE DIVERTINDO – pode ouvir muitos gritos de sim e a castanha sorriu – QUE O PROXIMO ANO SEJA MARAVILHOSO E MAGICO PARA TODOS – todos riram diante do trocadilho – CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA NOVE... – todos se juntaram a ele – OITO, SETE, SEIS... – Draco ficou diante da castanha e a beijou, só ouvia de longe as pessoas contando, parecia que tinham saído daquela sala e apenas pequenos insetos zumbiam – TRES, DOIS, UM – e um forte aplauso separou os dois. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, pode ver os olhos cinza de Draco olhando fixamente os seus enquanto sentia uma das mãos dele acariciando sua bochecha.

- Feliz ano novo bruxinha – disse ele e a castanha sorrio.

- Feliz ano novo Draco – respondeu ela.

A festa havia recomeçado, quantas garrafas de whisky haviam tomado, quantas músicas haviam dançado, quantos abraços haviam recebido não sabiam. A única coisa que eles tinham certeza era que após as três da manhã uma grande lua que se podia ver através da janela e uma cama com lençóis azuis faziam parte de um cenário onde seus corpos se completavam.

N/T: Feliz Ano Novo para todos, um ótimo 2011 cheio de saúde, paz, alegria e criatividade para as nossas fics kkkk


End file.
